The Jedi Master Series: 3 The Dark Mandalorian
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: Obi-Wan travels to Mandalore to discover the secret to defeating Stellandra. But when Lura disappears, and Satine's life in in danger, Obi-Wan is caught between family and love once more. But Death Watch is not far behind him this time... Pleez R
1. Prologue

_ :::PROLOGUE:::_

_A Few days earlier..._

_Meditating was good for her._

_The old Togruta sat amongst the trees on Concordia, holding her knees with her hands, back straight, head-tails tied behind her with bands. Her clothes consisted of a crop top, short trouser and sandals. Her white markings were simple; two lines on each of her cheeks, and the eyes like panda's, and a diamond on the centre of her forehead. When a bird sat close, she hummed the force towards it, and, slowly, it sat on her shoulder, singing away. The Togruta smiled, as she felt her sabre, which contained a red crystal, float into the air, in pieces, and re-assemble before her face. The bird had stopped singing now._

_The metal clicked together over the crystal, and slowly she turned the sabre hilt so that it was facing downwards. With a click, she ignited it. The red beam hovered an inch away from the ground, before she turned it off, and slowly placed the assembled sabre on the ground. Slowly, she opened her blue eyes, and shooed the bird from her shoulder. It fluttered away into the tree she was mediating under. The Togruta picked up her sabre and placed it on her belt, before getting up and walking away. The sun was already setting._

_Once she was close to her hut, she sat once more on the mat she had placed on the small porch, and sat again, ready to mediate once more, but with a purpose. This time, with her master._

"_Hello Lura," She heard his voice say, his accent sounding Corusant-like. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into the ghost of her Master; he looked the same as he was when he died; brown hair flowing to his shoulder, a short beard, medium built and a warm smile. "Nice to see you again my Former Padawan."_

"_Master Kenobi," Lura said, smiling at him. "How are you getting on?"_

_He sat opposite her, hands on his knees, his smile fading slightly, "Not too bad. If only I had foreseen that this would happen, I would have stopped it." His mahogany eyes went to the ground. "But, what's done is done."_

"_At least you told me how to defeat Stellandra," Lura said, placing her head to one side._

"_Yes," He agreed, smiling at her. "Can you convince him?"_

"_I'll see what I can do."_

_Her Master turned his head, as she heard the sounds of running feet. A young Togruta girl, about twenty years old, was running towards her, head-tails flicking slightly from her shoulders. Her head-horns were curved, like Lura's, and the patterns on her face resembled more her father's than Lura's; white on the top, with fang-like marks coming from the corners of her mouth, stretching down her neck and finishing in a swirl at her collar-bones. Her eyes were green, and her skin was redder than Lura's. "Mum," She said tiredly, and, when she saw the Ghost next to her, smiled, "Hello Master Kenobi."_

"_Hello Jade," Master Kenobi said, smiling at her. "How was your journey onto Mandalore?"_

"_Tiring," Jade answered, smiling wider. "Will I go put the tea on?"_

"_Please," Lura said, and, as her daughter squeezed past her, she turned to her old Master. "I have taught her all I know, should anything happen to me. She is a powerful Jedi."  
"Like Mother, like daughter."_

"_Hmm." Lura said, and she raised her marked eyebrow. "Or rather, like father like son in your case."_

_Her master shook his head. "No. My youngest is nothing like me. He is more...powerful than I had thought he would be."_

_Lura stood, and he stood. "I'd best be off Master."_

"_As should I." He answered. He smiled, before disappearing into tiny orbs, before becoming nothing. Lura turned, and walked away into her hut, where her daughter was already pouring out tea for her. Jade smiled at her, as she sat._

"_Anything exciting happen?" Lura asked her, as she sipped her tea._

"_Oh, I heard some things that are going to be considered interesting." Jade said, sitting opposite her. "Like, a Jedi Master coming to Mandalore in a few days."_

"_What's his name? Or her name?"_

"_Obi-Wan. Apparently, he is coming to...Mum!" Jade suddenly squealed, as Lura dropped her cup to the ground, smashing it. Lura just stared at Jade, ignoring the cup and the tea staining the wood beneath their feet._

"_Obi-Wan?" She repeated, placing a hand on her head. "That's the second time he's appeared on Mandalore this year!"_

"_But this time, he's not trying to look for Death Watch again, isn't he?" Jade said, trying to sound comforting. "Isn't he?"_

"_I hope so." Lura said. "Or maybe he's trying to look for us."_

"_I hope not," Jade scowled. "Mum, you know fine well I'm to defeat Stellandra, not some old man!"_

"_He's not much older than you are young one," Lura scowled her, her Shili temper coming through. "Alright, he's thirty-six, but that is still young!"_

"_If you say so," Jade huffed, mopping up the spilt tea and the smashed glass. Lura watched her move away to their sink, and sighed. Her daughter was so over confident, so predictable. It terrified her sometimes, that, if she let her child leave to travel the Galaxy, she might come into contact with someone that worked for the Separatists. That was something she could not allow._

_Then, she felt a massive ripple in the force, and jumped up._

"_Jade, leave." She ordered, as her daughter felt it too._

"_I can't just leave you!" Jade said, but, at that moment, smoke grenades smashed through their windows, and began to fill their small hut._

"_Go Jade!" Lura screamed at her, as she ignited her sabre. She heard Jade move to the back of the hut, and followed her, trying to protect her daughter. They found them again._

_The droids were rushing towards her, and, instantly, she brought down half of them. But their leader was walking towards her, cloak being flung to the ground, and twin curved sabre being drawn, igniting in a red light. Lura screeched loudly, and, instantly, the Concordia animals rushed to her aid, crushing the droids when they could. Lura turned to the woman, ignoring the fact that she was bald and tattooed. "So, Dooku has finally caught up with me?"_

"_Oh no, my dear Jedi," The Sith said, smiling cruelly. "This is something that Death Watch has requested!"_

_Their blades connected, but the Sith Woman was too quick for Lura; she swiped her sabre towards her, and cut hers in half. Now, Lura was defenceless. Out of nowhere, a Mandalorian leapt on her, forcing a needle into her. As soon as the injection began, Lura was in pain, as the Force Suppressants did their work. Slowly, she fell into unconsciousness. Death Watch had her now._


	2. Return to Mandalore

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

** PLEASE REVIEW EACH CHAPTER!!!!!!!! (Gets down on knees and puts hands together in a prayers) Please?**

* * *

**RETURN TO MANDALORE**

Satine slowly walked down the hall near her throne room, her head-dress glittering in the afternoon sun that shone through the stain-glass windows. Her blue eyes found a familiar face up ahead, and she instantly called, "Prime Minister!"

The older man turned and walked towards her. "Milady," He said, bowing.

"Prime Minister," Satine said, raising an eyebrow. "Is it true that Master Kenobi will be arriving shortly?"

"Yes," he answered, straightening slightly. "We have his room all set up and ready, so that he can go and search the surrounding areas for this Jedi he is looking for."

"Well," Satine said, as they walked to the throne room, "I trust that, after yesterday's disaster, there will be heightened security?"

"Yes milady," The Prime Minister said, his hands held behind his back as they walked into the massive throne room. Satine stared up at her throne, which shone whenever she sat on it, the golden glass gleaming in the light. Satine gave a sigh, as the Prime Minister turned to her. "Milady, I will greet the Jedi, don't worry."

"I hope so; I am in no mood just now for him and anything else right now." Satine sighed, before walking away from him. Just before she passed through the doors, she stopped, and said, "Make sure you show him his room, Prime Minister, and if he asks about me, I'm not in."

"Tactical milady," The Prime Minister laughed. That was a mistake, because Satine then said, "Glad I amuse you Prime Minister." He stopped instantly, and she turned and left. The Prime Minister just watched her go, feeling slightly ashamed for what he had said and done. He was ready to go and apologize, when a guard approached him. "Yes?"

"The Jedi has arrived sir."

The Prime Minister sighed, and said, "Show him in."

The last time he had seen Master Kenobi was a few months ago, when he was investigating accusations that Satine was building an army for the Separatists. He proved the Senate wrong anyway, and they were grateful that he had saved the Regency. Now, the man looked tired, as though he had a long trip, a shoulder bag, battered, was hung over his shoulder. His Jedi attire was clean though, and, as the Prime Minister walked towards him, hand extended, he realised how much older the man was looking. "Prime Minister," He said, his voice sounding almost as tired as he was.

"General Kenobi," The Prime Minister said, smiling at him. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

"Tiring, but yes," Obi-Wan answered, shaking his hand. He stared around, and the Prime Minister could tell he was looking for a greeting.

"I'm afraid she's unavailable just now." The Prime Minister told him instantly. "She has so much to do, as you've no doubt of heard; there's been an attack yesterday."

"I have heard." Obi-Wan said, as they walked out of the throne room down a corridor. "I fear that it may be Death Watch again."  
"Impossible," The Prime Minister said, shaking his head. "We sorted them out, we took care of them."

"I hope to prove that they are or have been taken care of." Obi-Wan said sadly, as they approached his room, which the Prime Minister had made sure was ready for him; he had heard that Kenobi lived with anything that was given, but he wanted to make sure that the Jedi was comfy and relaxed during his stay, without much trouble. "What about Pre Vizsla?"

"We took care of him," The Prime Minister said, taking out a key. "This is your room key, please don't lose this." He unlocked the door, and opened it, making it swing into the Jedi's room. "I will leave you to go and get sorted. I will send your servant to you in a moment."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, tiredly, "But I have no need for a servant Prime Minister. My needs are little."

"Nevertheless," The Prime Minister said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can find some use for him."

Obi-Wan shook his head, but the Prime Minister just handed him his key, and left him, standing in the doorway of his room, holding his bag that contained his clothes and a book he wanted to attempt to finish (He had started it a month before the War, and, now a year and a half on, still had not finished it). Sighing, Obi-Wan walked into the room, and closed the door behind him, before placing his bag on the double-bed, which was lined with blue, and a comfy mattress. Opening his bag, he placed his clothes into the drawers next to his bed, and pulled out his book, with the feather he used as a book mark still tucked in his last slot. He stared around his room.

A holo-vision was opposite his bed, with art-work hanging around the room. There was a small balcony that looked over the city, which was busy with life just now. Slowly, he pulled out his General Armour, and placed it in the wardrobe he had, along with a change of boots should he need them. There was a knock on his door, and he rushed to open it. R4 was standing there, beeping, with a young man that had light hair and golden eyes. "Master Jedi," The man said, "I found your droid."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, standing aside for R4 to enter, which he did, surveying the room excited. "And you are?"

"Kelvin." The man said, shaking his hand lightly. "If you need anything, you just need to give me a shout."

"I'll be sure to if need be," Obi-Wan said smiling. Kelvin bowed, and left him alone. Obi-Wan closed the door, and turned to R4, as he examined the chair that stood in the corner. "R4, look out for me, will you? I'm going for a bath."

R4 beeped, and turned his attention to looking at the door. Sighing, Obi-Wan wandered into the bathroom, and, taking note of the massive tub and shower-head, he slowly turned the taps on. The warm water rushed over his fingers, making him yelp slightly; he forgot how cold he was when he came. He laid out some towels for himself, and walked out to get his book, which was still lying on the drawers. He was going to enjoy a relaxing bath, no matter what.

* * *

Death Watch was busy with activity just now, as the leader stared at the lone Jedi he had managed to capture. She was a Togruta, old, but she had managed to take down some of his men already. The leader slowly approached her, but she didn't look up. "What can you tell me about this newcomer?"

"I don't know." She said, still staring at the ground. "I haven't been in the Order for a long time."

"Doesn't matter," The Leader said, "Do you recognise his Force Signature?"

"Yes, I do."

"Give me a name."

The Jedi looked hesitant at first, but the Leader shocked her with his electric rod, making her scream slightly. "Kenobi!" She screamed.

The Leader stared at her, before smiling. "So, you've decided to show your face on Mandalore once more Kenobi, and this time, you won't escape so easily!"


	3. The Ball

**Ack! Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Please Review Peps!**

* * *

**THE BALL**

Obi-Wan towled his hair dry, as he walked from the bathroom, a robe tied securely around his body. R4 was still beeping away in the corner of his room, and, when he saw him, went away to explore the rest of the room, scanning objects with his light. Obi-Wan laughed slightly as R4 paused to look in a mirror, and jumped slightly when he saw its reflection. Obi-Wan joined him, placing a hand on the top of its head. Obi-Wan heard him beep a few times, and turn his head to him. "Thanks R4," Obi-Wan laughed, before turning away from his reflection. R4 continued moving around the room, this time heading into the steamy bathroom, accidently knocking Obi-Wan's book down onto the floor. Obi-Wan combed through his hair, making the wet hair glue onto his head in auburn strands, the blond hair that he had rarely appearing through it. But greys were starting to appear, and he instantly touched a strand. Anakin would have a field day with this.

Already, Obi-Wan was missing home more than anything. He missed the peace at the Temple, and he was already missing teaching. Yet, he was glad to be away from the war, away from the blood-shed and spare-parts. He was lucky that he was being sent on this mission, and not to some distant world where people needed his help. For once, he was being selfish. There was a knock on his door, and, sorting his hair back into its usual side-fringe style, he went to answer the door.

Kelvin had returned, holding a note in his hand. He smiled at Obi-Wan's wet hair, and asked, "Enjoy the bath?"  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, smiling at him. "It's rare for a Jedi to relax these days in the middle of War."

"Well," Kelvin said, holding the note out towards him. "This is for you, from the Duchess."

Obi-Wan took it, and Kelvin bowed at him, before walking back down the corridor. Obi-Wan retreated back inside, and closed his door, staring at the note. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he slowly opened it, and peered at her writing.

_Obi,_

_I would very much appreciate it if you would join me for tonight's dance, celebrating the ten year peace we have had on Mandalore, in the Glass Room, along with the Prime Minister and the new Governor of Concordia. I will send Kelvin to pick you up and show you the way to the Glass Room at four o'clock. Please be ready, and wear something more...suitable than your Jedi attire._

_Satine Kryez_

Obi-Wan placed the note on his bed table, and glanced at the clock.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon.

He slowly got up and walked to the wardrobe, and searched his Jedi attire for anything that would be good to wear in the presence of the Duchess and the Prime Minister. Panicking, he pulled out his Council Attire; a white tunic, with a light tan under shirt. The boots that were already polished were suitable, and his sabre (Which could do with a scrub) could be done just now. Slowly, he pulled a tissue from the box next to his bed, and reached for his sabre. Harshly, he scrubbed into the cracks and gaps of his sabre, until it was almost gleaming in his hands. Now his hands were mucky. Scowling, he retreated into the bathroom, and washed his hands. Once more, there was a knock on the door. Drying his hands, he went and answered.

This time, it was the Prime Minister, carrying a robe of some sort.

"Master Jedi," He said, not taking any notice that Obi-Wan was just wearing a robe. "I have brought you a robe, well, a side pinned robe for you to wear for the Ball which is tonight, I know its last minute." He handed the robe over to him. "You have to be ready to be collected, and, the Duchess sends a message."

Obi-Wan looked up at him.

"She wants you to lead her down the Throne Room to greet the Guests that are coming tonight." The Prime Minister said, clearing his throat. "I hope you would accept."

"Tell her I would be honoured to." Obi-Wan, bowing slightly, tucking the robe under his arm. "I will meet her in the Glass Room."

The Prime Minister bowed, and left him. Obi-Wan closed his door behind him, and unwrapped the robe, staring at it. It was red, with the Republican Seal on the back, a gold pin on the side. Obi-Wan swung it around his shoulders, and stared at himself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. Smiling, he checked the clock again, before blow drying his hair, and making sure he was appealing to look at in the face, before pulling his council robes from their hangers and a fresh pair of pants and retreating into the bathroom again. When he emerged, he tied his utility belt around his waist, and clipped his sabre onto his belt. Pulling his polished boots onto his feet, he stood in front of the mirror, legs apart, staring at his reflection. He was clean and respectable at least. Should he wear his shoulder armour over his cloak? He pulled them from the wardrobe, and stared at them. He frowned at the stains, and wondered, if Kelvin would lend him some polish of some sort.

* * *

What a day to make an assassination attempt. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, before splashing some water on his face, and moving to get dressed. Fancy clothes, but a hidden blaster under his clothes. Staring at himself in the mirror again, he smiled even wider. Tonight, Death Watch would rise again, bigger and better than Vizslar had ever dreamed.

* * *

Kelvin knocked on the door of the Jedi's room, a frown appearing on his face, hoping that the Jedi had listened to the message that Satine had given him. Dress in something more suitable than his worn Jedi attire. He waited for two minutes, before the door finally opened. "Master Jedi," He said, looking up. "It's time." He paused, as he stared at the Jedi before him. He was clean, wearing clean, and was looking too, well, clean for a Jedi. His hair was in a style, his usual he suspected, and his sabre was slung by his belt. But his clothes were white, clean, and his boots polished. He was wearing the scarlet robe that the Duchess wanted him to wear; his left shoulder armour wiped almost clean, the other left inside. "Do I look dashing?" The Jedi smiled.

"Very sir," Kelvin said, smiling with him. "I am to take you to the Duchess."

The Jedi's droid beeped behind him, but the Jedi instantly said, "Sorry R4, but I don't know if you can come."

The droid beeped sadly, but Kelvin instantly said, "Actually, Master Jedi, he can come; one of the Guest's children have an interest in droids, and they would take good care of him."

"But warn them that R4 is one of these droids that do not like to be played with continuously," Obi-Wan said, moving for R4 to get out of the room, and closing the door behind him, and locking it. Placing his keys in his belt bag, Kelvin led him down the hall. "Where am I to meet the Duchess?"

"You are to meet her just outside the throne room." Kelvin answered. "The guests are already arriving. You are to escort the Duchess through the guests. I must warn you to only speak when you are being talked to, unless you must." He gave a massive sigh, as they approached the Throne Room. Obi-Wan could hear the sound of voices coming from the room as they walked towards it. There were four guards ahead, and someone he didn't recognise, wearing a back-less dress, which was held up by straps. Her hair was up, but her fringe was loose in curls. A handmaiden was with her. "Madine," The woman was saying, "Go on, go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you milady." The handmaiden rushed off.

"My lady," Kelvin said, bowing at her. "Master Kenobi is here."

The woman turned, and Obi-Wan's mouth hung open. It was Satine, and she was completely done up with makeup, making her beauty more emphasised than before. The dress was blue, bringing out her eyes. The bottom of her dress had a split, with the fabric waved. She smiled at Obi-Wan, as he flushed, and averted his eyes. "Are we ready?" He heard Satine say. "Obi?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her; she was holding out her hand. He took it, and held it up slightly, keeping his distance from her. "You look rather dashing," She said to him quietly, as the doors opened.

"Thanks,"

People applauded as Obi-Wan and Satine walked, hands held up like two dance partners. He could see the Prime Minister standing by her throne, clapping, and a woman next to him that must be his wife. Satine was smiling, and Obi-Wan smiled as well. He led her to the throne, and she released his hand, before turning to the crowd. "Please, dinner will be served shortly. Make your way into the Glass Room."

The crowd began to move towards the room, just off next to the Throne Room, and Obi-Wan turned his eyes to Satine. She smiled at him, before descending the throne. She took his arm, and he led her to the Glass Room, where people were already standing behind their seats, waiting for her to join the table. Obi-Wan could see his seat, next to another which must be the Duchess', and a stern yet young looking man, with blonde hair, his wife on his right, clasping his hand tightly. He looked nervous. Obi-Wan led Satine to her seat, and she released his arm. She waved her hand slightly, and they all sat.

There were four courses in total, but after only two, Obi-Wan was feeling rather full. Satine, however, was sharing his appetite loss as well, sometimes ignoring the food that was placed before her, chatting to the Head of Mandalore's security forces, who sat two seats on her left. Obi-Wan listened; his wine-glass in his hand, sipping occasionally, when he felt the young man leaned towards him. "You must be Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
Obi-Wan turned to look at him, and smiled, "Yes, I suppose I am. And you?"

The younger man held out his hand, and Obi-Wan shook it. "Kappa, Kappa Vassal."

Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly in respect, and the woman turned form the elderly one next to her to watch him. "It's my pleasure, Lord Vassal."

"Please, just call me Kap." Kappa said, shivering. "Everyone calls me that, Lord I mean, and, well, it takes some getting used to." He smiled, "I'm the new Governor of Concordia." He straightened, as though trying to show his superiority, but, obviously, he had not heard of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan just stared pleasantly at him, and it annoyed him slightly. He felt someone tap his wrist, and looked around. Kelvin leaned in to whisper in his ear, and Satine broke from her conversation, to watch him.

"I have a message from you from Corusant." Kelvin whispered in his ear, and he gave a sigh. "It's from a Jedi called Master Yoda, and he says it's urgent."

Obi-Wan pulled his napkin from his lap, and slowly got up, "Excuse me Duchess. I'll not be long." Satine nodded, and turned to look back at the Security head, while others turned to look at Obi-Wan as Kelvin led him to the exit of the Glass Room. Obi-Wan followed him into a small side-room, where a hologram, a massive hologram, of Yoda stood, flickering every-so-often. He bowed slightly at him. "Master Yoda? How can I help you?"

"Trouble, I sense on Mandalore." He said, taking note of how Obi-Wan was dressed. "Two missions, I fear you may need to under-take."

"Two?" Obi-Wan repeated, aware that Kelvin was in the room.

"Hmm, not listen, your friend should." Yoda said, nodding at Kelvin, who retreated out the room and closed the door. When he was sure that Obi-Wan was alone, he said, "Not only find Lura, you must, but protect Satine, also. Fear for her life, I do."

"What do you want me to do?" Obi-Wan demanded from him. "Satine cannot be protected by me, while I go on and find this Jedi! I can't take her with me like a dog!"

"Find a way, you must, or send young Skywalker, we will." Yoda said his voice stern. "Not happy, with your temper, I am."

"What do you expect?!" Obi-Wan retorted, slamming his hands on the hologram stand, making Yoda shake slightly. "You kept secrets from me that I needed to know! And now, I have to try and do two things at once! For once, for one night in my life, can I not have a little peace?"

Yoda looked sternly at him, and he instantly knew he had crossed the line; he'd be lucky if he was scrubbing R2 units when he got back. Then, Yoda chuckled. "Right, you are. Enjoy yourself tonight, you will. Search for Lura, you will, tomorrow." His image flickered and died. Obi-Wan placed his hands on his hair, and gave a groan, before reappearing from the room, and Kelvin led him back into the Glass Room.

After dinner, was the dance. Now, Obi-Wan had danced before, at Senate Parties, when he needed to, but, not in a royal court, or on a different planet. He watched as Kappa and his wife danced away, and many other people. Satine was dancing with the Prime Minister, as his wife was dancing with another. Finally, Obi-Wan sighed, and sipped his drink slightly, before he felt a tug on his robe. Gazing down, he spotted five young children, one holding his robe slightly, and a teenage girl rushing towards them. "Are you a Jedi?" The one holding his robe asked.

"Come away Dadine!" The girl said sternly, and she gazed, looking sorry, at Obi-Wan, "Sorry sir. It's just they have a fascination with Jedi." She pulled the youngsters away, and Obi-Wan felt sad; he was glad of the company just now. Someone touched his arm, and he turned, to look into Satine's blue eyes. "Oh, hello."  
"Hello," She answered, smiling. "You alright?"

"Fine," He said, smiling back. As she made to move away, he instantly took her hand. "Satine, will you do me the honour of having this dance?"

She turned to him, and smiled. "Yes, Master Kenobi, I would." He led her to the centre of the dance-floor, and stopped. He placed his hand on her back, and the other holding hers. Her arm came around his shoulders, and slowly, they waltzed. "Since when did you dance?"

"Since you taught me,"

They stared into each other's eyes, as the music changed to a slow tune, and the soloist started to sing a romantic song. Obi-Wan and Satine both flushed at the same time, but continued to stare into each other's eyes. Satine came close, and placed her head on his shoulder and, slowly, they revolved on the spot. For once, he had peace. As the music came to a close, she raised her head, her eyes glancing into his once more. Slowly, they went closer, their mouths inches away, ready to kiss...

The doors to the Throne Room burst open and Obi-Wan instantly felt a massive disturbance in the Force. Pulling Satine behind him, he grabbed his sabre, but didn't ignite it. There was a togruta, her hands on the doors, panting. Her face was bloodied, and one of her head-tails were sliced off slightly, and healed over in a bloody stub. Her green eyes searched the hall, until she found his face. "Someone...help me..."

She instantly collapsed onto the polished floor.

* * *

** Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Nah just kidding. Action ain't coming up next though. Can you survive a bit longer?**


	4. Jade the Togruta

**Okay, do you forgive me for not posting earlier? How about another chapter? Please please please review each one!**

**

* * *

**

JADE THE TOGRUTA

"Will she be alright?" Satine asked, as Obi-Wan emerged from the room that they had carried the togruta into. Obi-Wan pulled his robe off and flung it on the couch next to him before collapsing onto it.

"She has concussion, and has lost a lot of blood from her left head-tail." He said, taking a few deep breaths. "It took most of my power to heal her." He turned his head towards the door, as the physician walked out. He bowed at Satine.

"She is very weak; she has lost so much blood." He explained, before turning to Obi-Wan, "What you did just now may have stopped the infection, and saved her life, but it would take a while before she may wake up again." He gave a sigh, before turning to Satine. "She will need to stay put, and have someone with her until she wakes."

"I'll stay," Obi-Wan said, trying to push himself up. "I think if she has a Jedi present, she will be more comfortable."

"She's..." Satine started, but Obi-Wan nodded. "I didn't know that there were any Jedi on Concordia!"

"That's why I'm here, Satine, and you know it," Obi-Wan said, getting to his feet. "I'll sit with her, and let you rest." He waltzed away, and towards the room where the togruta slept. Closing the door behind him, he walked towards her bed, and sat in the seat that he had recently vacated to go and rest. Her hand was on top of the blanket, and he slowly took it into his own, before turning his eyes towards her face. Was this Lura?

No, it couldn't be. She looked too young for a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan released her hands, and leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. Tiredness was settling in, and, crossing his arms, he closed his eyes, and let sleep take over. He didn't hear the door get opened, nor feel a blanket get pulled over him, as Satine tucked him in neatly, and left.

* * *

Jade didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't even want to be alive. She had felt comforting hands grab her as she fell to the ground, hands that were soft, yet masculine. "Who...are...you?" She had asked, as her unconsciousness began to rise up on her. A face appeared in her line of vision; a gentle face, with an auburn beard and short hair. And a woman's face, with blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes. "Just hold on," The man said, as people rushed towards them. "I'll help you."

When she returned to consciousness for a moment, she could hear someone moving around her, and light, as someone traced their hands over her body, and head. What were they doing to her?! Slowly, she opened her eyes, just as the man she had seen earlier sewed a wound she had on her shoulder together without any medical appliances or equipment. Finally, she fell unconscious again, and that was that. Now, she opened her eyes, and raised her head slightly. There was a man in the chair next to her, with a blanket over him, sleeping. His breathing was soft and relaxing to her ears. She instantly recognised him as the man that had caught her, and healed her. Jade could feel her midi-chlorians whisper to him, and, strangely, his own whispered back to her.

He was a _jedi_?!

Jade coughed, and the man instantly jumped awake, and he stared at her with light blue eyes. "Goodness," He said, ignoring the blanket as it fell from him. "You're awake!"

"Yes I am," Jade retorted, "And you are?"  
"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," He answered, and his midi-chlorians seemed to greet her pleasantly. But she withheld her own, and she felt his retreat instantly. "It seems as though you sustained some heavy injuries."

Jade touched her stubbed head-tail, and stared at him, "How did you heal me?"

"It's easy with experience," Obi-Wan answered, leaning forwards, placing his hands, which were clasped, on her blanket. "And I can tell that you are a very powerful Force Sensitive person..."  
"A Jedi Knight, actually," Jade said, her tone annoyed.

"Jedi Knight then," Obi-Wan said, sounding amused. "Though, technically, since you never passed the trials or the Entry trial, you are not, technically, a Jedi."

Jade gawped at him, as he smiled slightly at her. Who did he think he was telling her that she was not a Jedi?! Her mother was one, her mother trained her, she even knighted her.

"My mother!" Jade suddenly said, staring around. "Where is she?"

"Your mother?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother and I were attacked, by droids and a Sith Woman, with tattoos." Jade quickly explained. "She managed to get me to escape, but I was attacked by two members of Death Watch." Jade touched her stubbed head-tail again. "I remember...they took my light sabre, and I fell down the gorge."

Obi-Wan was hung on her every word, and concern was on his face. "Can you still sense your mother?"

Jade closed her eyes, and she tried her best to sense her mother's signature. There was nothing, but she knew the bond she felt with her mother, the bond she had, was not broken. "I think she is still alive."

"Then there is hope yet," Obi-Wan said, and he made to get up. "Can you remember anything else?"

"Yes," Jade said, and she suddenly stared at him, "My mother mentioned you. She said that you would be arriving to find us, to look for us. She foretold you would."

"And who exactly is your mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My mother is Lura."

* * *

Lura could feel the Darkness approaching her, as the assassin walked towards, her bald head gleaming in the moonlight. Slowly, she raised her head, and stared straight into her eyes. "Assassin," She said, nodding at her. "How may I help your traitorous hide?"

The Assassin stopped, and sat before her, staring at her with cold eyes. "My name is Asajj Ventress," She said, her lips curling up slightly. "And you are here before we cart you off to my master."

"There will be no need for that Ventress," A silky voice sounded from behind her. Ventress turned her head, and smiled as a life-sized hologram of her Master walked towards her. Dooku smiled pleasantly at Lura, and said, "Long time no see, Master Lura."

"Dooku," Lura said, her voice sounding nasty. "How nice to see you again."

"My dear Lura," Dooku said his voice still pleasant, "Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement to secure your release? I can have my Death Watch friends free you, if you chose to co-operate effectively."

"Sithspit," Lura snapped at him. "You always hated me and my master with a passion, Dooku, and you will not get the co-operation you wish for, because I will not bend to your will!" She turned her eyes away, and stared at the ground.

"Master Kenobi's son has arrive on the planet, did you know that Lura?" Dooku said, and instantly, Lura stared at him. "He has your daughter, safe in his arms, as we speak, but who says that he will be safe for much longer?"

"Don't you dare touch them!"

"It'll already be too late," Dooku said with a smile. "It won't be long until my friend takes the Duchess' life, and lures your precious Jedi friends towards us!"

* * *

**Ah! Dooku! Run for it! Nah, kidding. He's not going to be in the book as much as you thought, so don't worry. BTW, is Corusant spelled Corusant, or Coruscant? (Scratches head in confusion) Anyone?**


	5. Assassination Attempt

**Well, here's the next chapter. I think this is going to be a short book. About twelve, maybe fifteen chapters (Not including Prologue and Epilogue) Please Review Each one!**

* * *

ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT

Jade slowly got out of her bed, helped by the med-droid that was ending to her. Her feet struggled for a moment as her weight slowly descended to them, and she gave a gasp of pain. The Med-droid held her tightly in its arms, and, slowly, led her out the room, into the Duchess' private quarters. She had known the Duchess for a few years, through her mother of course, when they were discovered by Pre Viszla. Lura had negotiated to the Duchess that they were not Republican spies, but Rogue Jedi, living in solitude on the moon, trying to live in peace, and give up the Jedi ways. Of course, the last bit was wrong; they had never really given up the Jedi ways, just because, well, it was who they were.

The Duchess was sitting on her couch, wearing a red dress, her hair loose and straight around her face. She was reading something in her hands. The Jedi was standing, looking over the city from her windows, changed into scruffier looking tunic and boots. His arms were crossed, but, occasionally, his hand would stray to his beard, and stroke it. He looked deep in thought.

Satine looked up instantly, as she slowly descended the stairs, and placed her book down. "I am pleased to see you on your feet, Jade," She said, standing up instantly.

"I am doing much better walking, than anything else," Jade said, as the med-droid guided her towards the couch. "What about my mother? Has she contacted you? Has she arrived?"

Satine looked sad, and she shook her head, "Your mother was not found by anyone on the planet, nor the moon." She turned her blue eyes to Obi-Wan, who still had not turned from the window. "Obi? What is it?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, but then he turned, and said, "The complications with Lura now poses a problem for me." He turned to look at Jade. "I was sent to find your mother, because she possessed the knowledge on how to defeat Stellandra. Master Yoda believes that she would train me to defeat her and..."

"No!" Jade said instantly, her green eyes flashing at him. "She was training me to defeat Stellandra. ME!" She shoved the droid away from her. "My mother was teaching me everything I needed to know about defeating that Sith Witch, and that's what I am going to do!"

"I'm afraid, that she failed to mention certain things then." Obi-Wan said, walking towards them silently. "Stellandra is after me, and no-one else. It's best to not involve any more innocent people in this matter than is necessary."

"Tough," Jade hissed at him, swaying slightly on the spot. "I possess the secret, and you don't! Which makes me the one in charge of this little mission you have going on here!"

Obi-Wan sighed, looking not too pleased and muttered, "I need a walk." As he made for the door, Satine instantly stopped him.

"We'll all go." She said, indicating Jade. "I think she could do with a walk, Obi, just to get the strength in her legs back."

Obi-Wan grumbled slightly, and turned on his heel, and walked off, leaving Satine's door open in his wake. Satine sighed, and turned to Jade. "Looks like you rattled his cage, Jade. And Obi is not the best person to offend when he has a lack of sleep under his belt."

"I can't help if he's a miserable old git," Jade retorted, as Satine helped her to the door. "Why he was chosen, I will never know."

"He's been through a lot in this War, Jade." Satine said sternly. "Cut him some slack."

* * *

Obi-Wan breathed in the fresh air of the gardens, which were occupied by some citizens. He just wanted some time to think, and not have an arrogant Togruta walking behind him, criticising everything he was doing every minute. Satine was just glancing innocently between them, as she sensed another bickering coming up through Jade's lungs. "How long have you actually been in the Order?" Jade shot at Obi-Wan.

"Since I was three."

"Huh, I was trained when I was a year old." Jade scoffed at him, and he turned on her instantly.

"Oh stop your bragging." Obi-Wan snapped at her, "Arrogant little Toe-rag." He added in a mutter, and walked a bit further ahead.

"Bet you aren't a Master, or are still a Padawan Learner," Jade shot at him this time, making Satine shiver. Here we go, she thought to herself.

Obi-Wan turned, the force burning through him, as he glared at Jade. "I am actually a Jedi Masterand a Council Member for all you know. So show some respect!"

"You look too young to be a Council Member," Jade huffed at him.

"You're too stupid and arrogant to be a Jedi, but who's complaining?" Obi-Wan snapped, his blue eyes flashing a dangerous fire. Satine instantly placed herself between Obi-Wan and Jade, as they began sizing each other up, sabres in hand. "Let's...calm down," She said, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's chest, pushing him back. "Please?" She added to Jade, who nodded glumly, and lowered her sabre instantly. "Now, let's enjoy this walk, shall we?" She pleaded, more to Jade than to Obi-Wan. She heard her Guards snigger slightly at the two Jedi, and shot them a glare. Obi-Wan placed his sabre on his belt, and took her hand off his chest. He held it for a moment, before releasing it, and making to walk away. Satine shook her head, and walked a bit faster, until she was next to him, with Jade muttering threats under her breath, as she limped with the Guards near her. Satine matched Obi-Wan's pace, and caught the look on his face. He was looking very sad, unhappy even, and there was a slight drag in his footsteps. Satine touched his hand, and he jumped, looking around at her, and put on a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just, a bit...well short on patience and such right now," He answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Obi, if you need to leave for Concordia, you can." Satine said, trying to ignore the sigh that was building up in her chest. "Just, be careful."

"I can't just leave you here on your own," Obi-Wan said, his fingers inter-locking with hers for a moment. "I need to protect you, but I need to find Lura before anything bad happens to her." He turned his face to the sky, and said, "Right now, I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way I'm supposed to be going!"

"Perhaps you need to stop and think about what you need to do the most," Satine suggested. "Perhaps, you need to find Lura more than you need to protect me. I have guards here to watch me, and Lura has no-one." She watched him turn towards her. "Just, try and find her before something bad happens to her."

"That's what is worrying me," Obi-Wan confessed. "If I leave you without the protection of a Jedi, then whoever is trying to attack you can strike. But if I stay, Lura could be killed by whoever attacked her, and I could be the target if I appear on the moon."

"That is why I am coming with you," Satine said, turning him to face her. Obi-Wan's eyes widen instantly, like they did when she said she was going to hand herself in to the Senate after she as mistakenly wanted for murder. He instantly spluttered, "No...Satine if Death Watch is there...they would...you can't..."

"Oh please Obi-Wan," Satine said rolling her eyes, as she walked away from him for a moment. "The last time I let you take charge; I got a massive scar on my back when you dropped me."

Obi-Wan continued to splutter behind her, but then shook his head. "I can never win with you, can I?"

"Nope."

Obi-Wan just gawped at her, standing there like he was frozen in time. No, he told himself, she mustn't come! He shook his head again.

And that's when he saw it.

A red laser, slowly ascending up Satine's back, and stopping between her shoulders. Obi-Wan reacted instantly, pushing her to the ground, as a shot rang through the air, striking where she had stood. People screamed, and instantly, Obi-Wan turned, trying to find the assassin that had tried to shoot her. "Jade!" He yelled at the togruta. "Stay here with Satine!"

"Alright." She shouted back, and she and the guards rang to Satine, as she slowly picked herself up. Obi-Wan suddenly saw a flash of metal, and a gun being withdrawn into someone's jacket. His eyes found the familiar face of Kelvin.

Kelvin was looking smug, as he smiled at Obi-Wan. Instantly, rage rose up through Obi-Wan, and he ran at him, grabbing his sabre as he went. Kelvin turned and ran, darting through the crowd, pushing people out of his way. Obi-Wan in hot pursuit.

Kelvin leapt down some steps, which Obi-Wan also did, landing softly on the ground, before running after him. Kelvin pulled out his gun again, aiming stray shots at Obi-Wan, causing people that surrounded them to scream. Obi-Wan activated his sabre, deflecting shots back at him, and one caught him in the ankle. Kelvin yelled in pain, but kept going, until he stopped at a balcony. Obi-Wan could sense his fear.

"Kelvin!" Obi-Wan yelled at him, keeping his sabre up. "Why?"  
"Why?" Kelvin seethed at him, turning towards him. "Why you ask? You know the answer!" His eyes found someone behind Obi-Wan, and he instantly risked a glance behind him. Satine was running towards them, and, when she saw Kelvin, she instantly spoke the same words Obi-Wan had said, just a moment before. "Kelvin! Why?"

"Death Watch is on the rise again, Duchess," Kelvin spat at her. "I would have got you last night, even when you and the General here," He displayed his white teeth at Obi-Wan, "Were dancing! Might I say, I would have succeeded if that Togruta rat didn't blunder in like that, and ruin my aim!"

"You're sick," Satine said, her voice strangely calm. "A sick man, Kelvin. I knew I should never have let the Prime Minister take you in." Her eyes found Kelvin's gun in his hand. "Another one that belongs to Death Watch, I take it."

"Yes, Duchess," Kelvin smirked, holding it up, "And it's a very special one. Do you recognise it, Master Kenobi?" He turned his smile towards Obi-Wan. "How's that shoulder of yours?"

Obi-Wan instantly remembered, and his defence stance went down. Kelvin seized his chance, aiming the gun towards them, but Obi-Wan was too quick. A force-push sent the man flying over the balcony, and, with a sickening crack and screams, they heard nothing. "Obi-Wan!" Satine cried her voice sounding distressed, as he extinguished his sabre.

"What," He said, turning to look at her. "He was going to shoot us!" His shoulder ached slightly, even though it had not bothered him for a few months. Placing a hand where a scar now was, he could see the event play through his mind's eye, as he and Satine rushed to the lower floor, where Kelvin's body would be lying.

_A mandalorian working with Marden. Taking Ahsoka, kidnapping her._

"You are a killer," Satine muttered to him. "This war has turned you from the man I love, to a monster Obi-Wan." He gawped at her, as she walked off, hiding her face as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. He stared at the body, as the Guards covered it up and carried it away. Slowly, he followed. Now he knew exactly who that man was, Obi-Wan could see how widespread Death Watch was becoming once more. Now, his sole mission was to protect Satine, even if she would not talk to him after his actions today, she was going to have to accept his presence around her, no matter what.

A disturbance in the force made him pause and look around. A cloaked figure, with brown hair stood, quite well hidden in the ground. Obi-Wan stared at her, and she stared back.

Then, in a flick of her cloak, Stellandra was gone.


	6. A fake Vision

**A FAKE VISION**

Obi-Wan strolled through the palace courtyards, feeling downright stupid for what he had done, and in front of Satine as well. Since they returned to the Palace, she refused to talk to him, or even look at him, and she even sat further away from him. Obi-Wan could tell that she was desperate to keep away from him and his violent ways. Maybe he was too tainted by the war. Strolling past the Guards, he wandered towards the throne room, and paused at the door, staring at the massive crystal throne. Obi-Wan sighed, before turning and walking away, listening as the clock bells rang above him.

Eight in the evening.

Obi-Wan pulled his key from his belt bag, and hurriedly walked back to his room, and unlocked the door. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, as R4 came towards him, beeping in worry.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan comforted it, and he slowly strolled towards his bed, and pulled out his pyjamas trousers. "Think I'll call it an early night, won't we?"

The sun was already setting outside his window, as he slowly undressed and changed. Pulling a non-sleeve top over his chest, he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, before moving towards his bed. Slowly, he pulled the duvet back, while R4 switched the lights off, leaving the bed lamp on. Fishing out his book from the draw next to his bed, he opened it from his last spot, and began to read it. Tiredness was already settling in to him, and, with a thump, his book fell onto his lap, and his head went back, leaning on the wall.

His soft snores echoed in his room, as, with a mechanical laughter, R4 switched off his bed light, before retreating into a corner and shutting down for the night.

* * *

Satine brushed through her hair, as Jade held up one of her night gowns, staring at it with a bit of disgust. "Am I to wear this to bed?" She demanded, her face still screwed up slightly.

"You look good in it," Satine said, finally laying her brush down. "Now, let's get Madine to get us some hot drinks, and then we can stay up a little while longer." She walked to the door, and called for her handmaiden. The woman walked towards her, and nodded as Satine asked her for the hot drinks, and walked off, closing the door of the quarters softly. Satine returned into her bedroom, and held up the discarded dress that Jade had refused to wear, and sorted them back into her wardrobe.

"Think I'll just sleep in my underwear," Jade finally said, after discarding the fiftieth dress onto her camp bed.

Satine choked at that, and turned to her, "I don't think so!" She said, slightly annoyed. "You'll wear this," She flung a dark long shirt at her, "And like it!" Jade stared at the shirt, a white marked eyebrow raised, before smiling.

"This seems my style." She said, and she rushed into the bathroom, and emerged moments later, the shirt falling to her knees and covering her hands. Satine wiped her face free of makeup, before going to answer the door, as Madine returned with hot drinks.

"That will do Madine," Satine spoke, her tone full of finality. Madine bowed, before retreating away. Satine placed the tray with the hot mugs on her coffee table, and took a sip of one. Jade took the other, and sat next to her. Finally, Jade broke the silence between them.

"What do you like about Master Kenobi?"

Satine spluttered instantly, coughing. "What?!" She said through streaming eyes. Jade looked slightly happy, as she said, "Come on. Spill. Something is clearly going on between you two. The way he looks at you when no-one is watching is so obvious. And you like it when he does."

"Obi-Wan isn't like that," Satine pointed out. "We decided to give up on our relationship the day we returned after I was kidnapped by Vengeful Mandalorians."

"Yeah, but it's obvious he still has feelings for you," Jade said, smiling over her mug. "I mean, he is obviously pinning for you more than you think." She laughed at Satine's surprised look. "I'm a Jedi; I sense these things more than people think."

"Obi-Wan would never put me at a disadvantage," Satine hissed at her, almost slamming her mug on the table, spilling the contents all over it. "Besides, it's a love that can never happen!"

"You'd be surprised," Jade yawned, and she stood up, placing her empty mug on the tray. "I'm going to bed." She skipped away, leaving Satine to ponder her thoughts. As Satine sat there, watching the spot where Jade disappeared, she found herself thinking about Obi-Wan. Maybe, she was a bit harsh on him; he was trying to protect her from Kelvin and Death Watch, and she pushed him away like a dog.

Maybe she should apologize to him.

Grabbing her gown, she tied it around his waist, and, picking up her keys, walking out of her room, ignoring the Guards as they stared at her, noticing how under-dressed she was. Well, they had never seen her out of makeup, heavy weight dresses and her head-dress before. This was a special treat for them. Satine tried to control her smile, as they continued to stare at her. She approached the corridor that she knew Obi-Wan was staying in, and approached his apartment. Raising her hand, she knocked three times on his door, and waited.

No answer, but she could hear wheels inside, and a light being switched on.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD R4!" She heard Obi-Wan shout, and she could imagine him covering his face, blinded by the light. She heard the little astro-droid beep, and the sound of feet hitting the ground. There was the sound of a key, and the door opened.

She flushed slightly, as Obi-Wan stood before her, wearing a tank top and pyjama trousers. He suddenly realised, and instantly said, "Sorry, I'll just..." He made to close the door and get a robe of some sort, but Satine stopped him.

"Can I come in?"

Obi-Wan nodded, and stood aside for her to come in. Satine stared around the tidy room, except she spotted his sabre, visible on his bed side table, and his clothes laid out for tomorrow on the air chair. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about Duchess?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Satine turned to him, and instantly said, "I'm sorry for how I reacted towards you this afternoon. You were trying to protect me, and I pushed you away without letting you explain."

Obi-Wan placed his hands on his knees, and frowned. "Satine let me show you something." He stood up, and turned his back to her, pulling the strap of his top down, revealing the still red area where the blaster fire that had got him a few months ago had struck. Satine stared at it, as he turned back to her. "Kelvin was the other Mandalorian that was with Marden. He shot me, and it still hasn't healed." He gave a massive sigh, and that was when Satine noticed something. On his chest. She slowly reached up to his top, and pulled the front down.

She gasped when she saw the massive circular wound close to his heart. "Oh, Obi, what happened?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I was stabbed. Nothing more. I'm alive now, and that is all that matters."

Satine felt his hand close around it, and he sat back down on his bed. For the first time, she could see how tired he actually was. She smiled slightly, and said, "I'll leave you to sleep; you look like you need it."

Obi-Wan smiled too, his eyes drooping slightly, showing how tired he really was. Satine stroked his beard slightly, and shuddered. "I'm still not use to the beard Obi." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, and left him be, pausing to look back as he stretched slightly, before picking up his key to lock the door.

When Satine got back to her room, she was tired, and ready to fall to the ground in exhaustion. Tomorrow was when Obi-Wan would be leaving for Concordia, to visit the Governor, and try and collect evidence on Lura's disappearance. She might as well be there for when it happens.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay on his side, trying his best to not fall asleep. But it was obviously inevitable, and he finally, let his hand, which had kept the duvet over him, fall to the mattress, and he breathed in an air that would threw him into sleep.

_He was chained to a massive stake, his head-tails screaming in pain behind him. Above him, the Sith Witch was pacing back and forth, her hands sometimes taking her sabre from her belt, and sometimes putting them back. It was obvious she was impatient._

"_Almost there, my Jedi friend." She hissed at him. "You'll be the test subject for a new Separatist weapon, which, if successful, will prove valuable to the Jedi."_

_He watched her a bit more, before looking at the ground. No, he needed a clearer image of where he was. Staring around, he noticed he was in a crater of some sort, with mining facilities around him. The Death Watch members were all speaking in the language of Concordia, and he could understand little. This was a disaster for him._

"_Now, my dear Lura," Dooku said, smiling down at him. "Would you like to test our new weapon?"_

_No, he would not, but he doubt that they would even listen to him. A Death Watch member walked towards them, carrying a case of some sort. He placed the case on a table near the stake, and opened it. He slowly raised a gun, with a thin nozzle, and what appeared to be a compartment, where a long bullet could go._

_Or a dart._

_The member pulled a blue coloured dart from the case, the liquid swirling in it. He loaded it into the compartment of the gun, before clicking the safety latch behind it in place. The member handed the gun to the Sith Witch, and she held it in her hands. Slowly, she smirked as she turned to him. "Well," She said, "Let us begin."_

_She fired the dart._

_Pain roared through his body, as the dart's contents entered his blood-stream. The pain increased, and he couldn't help but scream in pain. The liquid flowed through his blood-stream, penetrating every cell, every vessel. Finally, he felt his heart slow, and almost stop._

_The voice that sounded through his ears, as he slowly died, was that of Dooku's. "Now, passes Lura." He jeered above her. "What an end. But what a success."_

_He was dying quicker now. His heart gave out._

_And he could see nothing but darkness._

Obi-Wan bolted upright, the morning air stretching over his face, the rising sun casting a bright glow over his room. Sweat was starting to stream down his face, as he turned to see R4 standing, beeping in worry, next to him. Obi-Wan placed his hands over his face. Lura was in trouble, and he needed to get to her.

* * *

Ventress smiled, as she withdrew her hand from Lura's head, Dooku next to her, now in the flesh, smiling as well. Lura's head fell to the side, eyes closed, obviously over-whelmed by the combined effort of Master and Apprentice in invading her mind. Ventress smiled at Dooku, and muttered, "That will bring him running. What better way to test our new weapon than on the one person that keeps ruining our plans?"

"Ah yes," Dooku said, nodding his head in agreement. "Master Kenobi will come running now."

* * *

**This ain't going to be a long fic. A few more chapters, and maybe that's it. Plus, right now, I have writer's block :-/**


	7. Return to Concordia

**I am so sorry for the late update! Really, I am. Reviews people!**

* * *

**RETURN TO CONCORDIA**

"Ready to go?" Obi-Wan asked R4, as he came rolling towards him. The little droid beeped slightly, holding out a small bar of food. Taking it, Obi-Wan muttered thanks, before biting into it. He was wearing his old poncho over his Jedi attire, hiding his sabre from view. He could only imagine what Satine would say should she see what he was wearing.

Satine had her hair tied back, and was wearing a red coat over her yellow top and dark trousers and boots. A small blaster was slung at her belt. Jade was walking behind her, looking disgruntled, and turned her lips up at Obi-Wan when she saw him. Obi-Wan heard R4 beep slightly, and the hum of engines as the ship behind him slowly increase in pitch. A ramp lowered towards him, and he quickly finished his bar, before dusting his hands down. "Come on R4," Obi-Wan said, as Satine and Jade walked onto the ship first. R4 whistled, and settled onto a small dial next to the chairs. The pilots were already starting to disengage the safety latches, and waited until Satine was buckled down, with Jade next to her. Obi-Wan turned, instantly, to Jade and said, "I have something for you." He pulled a package from his belt bag, and handed it to her.

Jade unwrapped it, and gave a look of surprise as a new sabre gleamed in her hand. She opened the little door near the base of the hilt, and smiled at the red crystal inside it. "Thank you," She said, clipping it to her belt. "But how?"

"I always carry extra crystals with me, as well as sabre hilts." Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. "Just in case I lose mine."

Jade smiled up at him, as he turned to look out of the window at the front, as the ship slowly ascended into the air, and headed towards the greenish-blue circle in the sky. Obi-Wan took a breath, as they rose through the atmosphere, his ears popping. Finally, they were flying through the darkness of space, towards the smaller green orb the short distance from them. Jade leaned forwards in her seat to pat R4 on the head. It beeped slightly, rather happy with the attention, and she said, "I love your droid."

Obi-Wan turned around to sit in a seat behind the pilot, and said, "Well, he is very attention seeking." R4 whistled happily, and turned his head towards Jade, his light shining at his friend. Obi-Wan patted R4's head, smiling slightly at him. Jade continued to pat R4, while he braced himself for the descend. Satine was smiling slightly at the pair of them, and he mouthed "What?"

"Nothing," She said, and she shook her head. Obi-Wan shrugged and turned to face the window, as the moon of Concordia began to approach. The ship slowly descended onto the moon's atmosphere, the grounds white with snow, and the trees looking like Miniature Mountains of snow. The lakes were frozen, as the ship flew over them, heading towards a grand city in the hills, camouflaged slightly by the snow, but the metal was still visible through the snow. The hanger door opened, and the ship slowed to a more respectable speed for them to get up and walk from the cabin towards the ramp. R4 beeped behind Obi-Wan, as he pulled his cloak over him, feeling the chill from the air already coming through the cracks in the door. Jade was shivering behind him, but Satine was perfectly fine. Finally, the ramp lowered, and Obi-Wan and Satine both led Jade and R4 down it, to be greeted by Kappa Vassal and his guards as they came forwards. He gave Satine a brief bow and a nod at Obi-Wan. "Welcome," He said, holding his hands out towards them. "Welcome to Concordia Duchess Satine. I trust you have had a pleasant trip?"

"Short, but respectable," Satine said, nodding at him. "I hope our quarters are prepared for us?"

"I have everything ready for you," Kappa said, smiling pleasantly at each of them in turn. "Master Kenobi, your quarters are opposite the Duchess', and yours also young Jedi, is next to his." He motioned to the guards behind him, ready to take them to their rooms, but Obi-Wan instantly stopped them, and said, "I wish to borrow a speeder, if that is appropriate. I need to search the surrounding area for any signs of a Jedi that has disappeared."

"I can," Kappa said, raising an eyebrow. "But I think I would prefer it if you rest, Master Jedi. After all, you cannot fight the animals in the woods off exhausted, can you?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, but frowned at Kappa; was he hiding something. "Very well," He finally agreed. "I will rest for a while, but then I must be off."

"I'm coming," Jade finally spoke up. "I want to try and find my mother as much as you do."

"Now," Satine said, her voice sounding stern. "I think we should try and get use to the change in time on the moon, before we rush to any missions or run around," She was speaking more to Obi-Wan and Jade than Kappa, who nodded in agreement. Finally, both Jedi looked at each other, and nodded in agreement with her, and that was the end of it. Quickly, they were lead to their rooms, and allowed to settle in for the day, trying to stay awake through the day time, instead of falling asleep. Obi-Wan, however, was more exhausted than the night before, and, as soon as he sat down, flopped down and slept, ignoring knocks on his room.

* * *

Jade took to running through the corridors just to stretch her legs, getting odd glances from the guards. Finally, she stopped, and returned to her room, closing the door behind her. Slowly, she walked to her window, and, drawing the curtains, threw the room into complete darkness. She pulled out a comm. Link, and instantly put in someone's number.

"Hello?" A voice, old sounding, vibrated through the room.

"The plan is in place," Jade told him, staring at her comm. Link. "It won't be long now."

"Remain in position, Jade," The voice told her, "Part of my plan is nearly complete. The next part will begin soon. First, I need you to try and get the Jedi separated from the Duchess. It'll make things easier."

"I don't want the Duchess hurt," Jade said, trying to keep her voice steady from fear, "Please. She's like a second mother to me."

"She is part of this!" The voice commanded her, angrily, "Because of her, we would not be in this mess!"

That was true; Satine and her _curiosity _always got the better of her, and it always brought that Jedi along with it. Jade had not wanted her mother to teach the Jedi how to defeat Stellandra. In fact, what he would learn would make him want to run. He would not want to become what he needed to be. Jade bit her lip, before turning back to look at her comm. Link. "Sir? I will not do this mission, if you involve the Duchess."  
"You have no say in this anymore, Jade," The voice said bitterly. "I will leave you to continue with your mission."

* * *

**Short, Respectable. Okay. I hope. Bet you didn't expect Jade to be a traitor of some sort, did you! Mwahaha! Anyway, just a little warning, next chapter might not make much sense, but yeah, it does have ties with the rest of the book.**


	8. Seeking advice from Anakin

**This is the chapter that appears to not have ties with the book, but actually does. Yeah, reviews people couldn't hurt...could they?! :-s**

* * *

**SEEKING ADVICE...FROM ANAKIN**

Obi-Wan was confused. For the first time ever, he was confused about something, and he had no idea how to sort it. He paced his room, frowning, while R4 beeped away, scanning away at new objects in the room. Stopping at his window, Obi-Wan stared out, watching the sun reflect its light on the snow. No, this would not do. He walked towards R4, and instantly said, "Put a call through to Anakin, will you?"  
R4 beeped, and stood still and straight. Obi-Wan plugged his comm. Link into R4's compartment, and watched as a hologram of Anakin appeared. He appeared to be surprised. "Obi-Wan?" He said, looking worried. "Are you alright? I just got your comm. Signal, and..."  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, sighing slightly, and pulling a chair over to the hologram. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Anakin said, and he looked scared. "Are you hurt? Are you captured? Is Stellandra closing in one you? I'll get the cruiser ready and..."  
Obi-Wan held up his hand, silencing him. "I have seen Stellandra, and before you ask, no, she hasn't tried to kill me yet." He took a massive sigh. "But there is something I need your help on, because you have experienced it more than I have. Seriously."

Anakin stared at him, as Obi-Wan began to tell him everything. Moments later, Anakin was still staring at him, and then, just as Obi-Wan knew he would, he burst out laughing, falling to the ground, and holding his stomach. When he looked at Obi-Wan, his serious face came on and he said, "Woah, you're serious?!"

"Yes Anakin,"

He watched as Anakin pulled himself off the ground, trying to control the occasional giggle. "Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, as his former padawan sniggered at him. "Please, Anakin."  
"Honestly Master," Anakin laughed, his hologram shaking slightly in unison with his laughing. "You are in a lot of trouble just now, aren't you? I mean," He finally stopped laughing, and tried his utmost best to put on a straight face, but it came as a grimace instead. "Why don't you tell her you still have feelings for her?"  
"I think she knows Anakin" Obi-Wan pointed out. "But, I just don't want anything to happen between us that we'll regret."

"Like what?" Anakin asked. Before Obi-Wan could answer, someone pushed Anakin, and he instantly reached out his arm to someone invisible. "SNIPS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Why can't I talk to Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka said, struggling in Anakin's grip.

"Because he wants to talk to me!" Anakin said, shoving her away. Obi-Wan heard her give an 'oof' sound, as though she fell to the ground. "Just get to your room, and do your homework!"

Obi-Wan heard Ahsoka give a moan, and heavy footsteps as she thumped up the stairs. He shook his head, and smiled, "You remind me of someone Anakin, when you speak to her like that,"  
"You?!" Anakin said instantly.

Obi-Wan frowned at him, "Since when was I like that?!"  
"Erm," Anakin said, scratching the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Let's see," He held up his flesh hand. "You told me to get my homework done, checked it, and if it was wrong, you made me do it all again."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, but he interrupted him.

"You made me stay late in or training session until we got the defence block absolutely perfect," Anakin continued, putting another finger down. "Got me to study late in the library..."

"That's enough Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly, and, finally, Anakin stopped. Obi-Wan ran a hand over his beard, and finally said, "What I was going to say, before we were interrupted was..."

"Yeah," Anakin said, frowning, "What could you do that you would regret most?"

Obi-Wan flushed slightly, and raised an eyebrow, causing Anakin to widen his eyes, and say, "Oh,"

"That's what worries me," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Well, Master, you have to make sure that it doesn't go to that level," Anakin said, flushing also.

* * *

Stellandra was in a foul mood today. Not only did she lose Kenobi, but the fact that he was on Mandalore, with Satine, made her mission a whole lot worse. True, she didn't tell Obi-Wan why she really was going after him, and not Satine. Yet. What would occur was not necessary fixed, but if it occurred, it would... She shivered. This wasn't a fixed point in history, but she still was not going to let it happen. If it did, it would unleash a very thing, or being, that would kill her. In the future that is.

Stellandra got up, and wandered to her hologram device sitting on the table. There was a certain individual she needed to talk to. An elderly man appeared before her, and she smiled. "Count Dooku."  
Dooku smiled back at her. "Stellandra, how may I be of service?"  
"I need your help."

* * *

**Ha ha. Despite the serious nature, I found Anakin's comment earlier actually quite funny. Made me think of the Joker in the Dark Knight though. Don't ask.**

"Woah, you're serious?!"


	9. The Resistance

**THE RESISTANCE**

He placed his comm. Link back on the table, as the Togruta's image faded away into nothingness. This was more complicated than ever before. Separating the Duchess and the Jedi would be hard, but necessary. He didn't want the Duchess to get hurt also, but he didn't have any choice; the decisions she made concerning the New Mandalorians were...suicidal. She basically had a Bounty over her head now for the past fifteen years.

He shivered violently, and turned to the door and walked out.

The camp was busy with activity, as his troops began to pack their weapons away into boxes, speeders were getting loaded, and computers were getting shut down and loaded also. Men saluted him as he passed towards a tent, a medical tent, where his second-in-command stood, talking to three guards at the entrance.

"Sir," He said, saluting him. "The Ambush went well."

"Is she safe and secure?"

His friend frowned, and sighed. "She has sustained heavy injuries. The Medic droid will explain it better."

"Did you gain any Intel about what we are dealing with here?" The Leader asked.

His friend indicated someone near him, and the troop walked towards him. Slowly, he pulled out a hologram device, and activated it.

A massive camp, with tents hidden by tents, appeared before them. "This is Death Watch's camp." The soldier said, "We ambush them here," He pointed at the North sector of the camp. "And the rest of us went to the prisoner. One of our trainee Medics said we needed to get her to safety instantly, and to Medic tent. Our heavy infantry took down some of their men, but they also took some of ours." He glanced at the Commander. "They had sabre-wielders."  
The Leader raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "Jedi?"  
But the Commander shook his head. "No. The blades were red, and they fought dirty. Jedi would never do that."

"So we are dealing with something bigger than what we thought before." The Leader muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "I will speak with the female first, and then we proceed with our original plan."  
"Will I contact our informant?" The Commander asked, "And get her to lure the Jedi to us?"  
"As long as the knock-outs are prepared for him, yes," The Leader said. "Prepare to move to your position. I would gather at least twenty of our men; if our information is correct, this would be a hard Jedi to corner."

"Will I go over the plan of our attack with you sir?" The Commander asked.

"Yes, before I go and see her."

The Commander nodded at the other soldier, and he brought up another diagram. It was the Concordia Gorge, tall, and proud. He saw five arrows, coloured blue, no doubt their arrows. There was a red arrow and a yellow arrow also. "The blue is ours. The Red is our informant, and the yellow is the Jedi," His Commander said, stating the obvious. "What we will do is we will hang back three-quarters of our men, and offer the Jedi to come quietly. We will try and get our informant away from him as soon as possible." He indicated the other arrows. "If he doesn't come, we will move the rest of our men towards him, and try and get him to back down. Two of our skilled snipers will fire a dart full of the drug into him. With luck, he will fall to the ground, and not over the Gorge."

"This plan has so many possibilities of going wrong." The Leader said, trying his best to not be so critical of his friend's idea. "We should choose a more even playing field. The forest seems a bit more advantageous towards us; the Jedi would not know where to block and defend."  
"Jedi are skilled to fight in all terrain sir," His Commander pointed out. "Either way, we have an even chance, but so does the Jedi."

The Leader processed this information, and, suddenly, an idea leapt forward in his mind. "What about if we lure the Duchess to us? The Jedi would surely not be able to manoeuvre properly if she is there."  
"That poses a massive problem to us," His Commander said, "The problem is that one of us strikes the Duchess, and the Jedi sees us instantly as an aggressive faction towards the Duchess."

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

The Commander's eyes widened, but the Leader had already started speaking. "Move our troops to the forest, and have some of them engage the Jedi and Duchess should they come close. Once inside, the Jedi would no doubt have problems trying to protect himself and the Duchess as the same time."

"We are not here to kill the Duchess, remember, and we must try everything in our power to get the Jedi to come to us." The Leader said harshly. "Yes, as before, I did say that we should risk the Duchess' life, but now, we have a massive problem. What is the Jedi _accidently_ hurts the Duchess? Will that provide a distraction for us to get in?"  
"I do not believe the Jedi would attempt something like that."

"Stick to that plan." The Leader said a tone of finality in his voice. "Use the Duchess to get to the Jedi. Try and get them in a difficult position when they enter the forest. That is your orders. Now, pick the best, and get out there now." He turned towards the tent. "I must now visit our injured guest."

He opened the flaps of the tent, and walked towards the bed at the other end. Underneath the covers, bandaged around her chest, left leg and arm, as well as two of her head-tails, which had been reduced to towards her head, was a female Togruta. She looked in her late fifties, and had pale orange skin. White marks were still visible under the dried blood that now cased her head; white panda eyes, with marked eyebrows, with two small swirls going up the forehead towards thegolden centre mark on her head case. Parts of the curved head-spikes were missing, bloody stumps and swelling replacing them. The togruta female looked up at him with blue eyes, and smiled. "Hello."

"Master Selina, how are you feeling?" The Leader asked, sitting in an empty chair next to her.

Lura raised her bandaged arm, and tried to move her toes on her bandaged leg in emphasis to her condition. The Leader nodded in apology, and smiled, "We have been trying to get enough of the counter-suppressants for you, your daughter and the other Jedi that is arriving soon."

"The other Jedi?"

"Yes," The Leader said, and he instantly noticed her frown. "What is wrong?"

"I would prefer that the 'Other Jedi' was not involved." Lura said, her voice sounded heated.

"Unfortunately, Master Jedi," The Leader said, "There are three of them. And there are going to be three of you."

* * *

"Well," Kappa said, patting his stomach and smiling. "That meal was enjoyable, wasn't it?"

"Very," Satine said, swirling her wine in her glass. "I am so sorry that Obi-Wan was not here to join us."  
There were only three of them; Satine, Kappa and Jade. Obi-Wan had reported that he was ill, which Satine knew instantly was an excuse to get out of dinner. However, when she arrived at his room, he was in bed, huddled, pale and sick-looking. When she checked his temperature, he was icy cold, and his eyes had bags underneath them. A healer was called in, and his analysis was that Master Kenobi was just feeling slightly under the Weather, but was to remain in his room, and that a servant would bring him something to eat later.

"Maybe," Jade said, making to stand. "Do you want me to check him?"

"Very well," Kappa said, leaning forwards in his seat. "Me and the Duchess have political matters to discuss just now, young Jedi, and I am sure you do not want to listen."

"Thank you sir," Jade said, bowing.

When she was gone, Satine turned to him. "Have you made any contact with the Resistance?"

"Unfortunately, my lady," Kappa said, "The Resistance is proving hard to find; they cover their tracks too well."

"What about the recent attack? I heard they ambushed a suspected area of Death Watch territory." Satine said, leaning towards him and frowning. "Have you any idea if they were behind it?"

"I'm afraid the evidence is too little, my lady," Kappa said, avoiding her eyes. "But if they are." He smiled and his eyes looked warm, and stared directly into her. "They are on _your_ side, and not that of Death Watch."

* * *

**Well, you now know that Jade is not a traitor after all! Remember, Review each chapter!**


	10. Force ill

**Nice and short. I kinda got the title from 'Force-Fail', except that story is more funny than this one, and this is dark. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

****

FORCE-ILL

Why was he so stupid?

He coughed violently, and R4 wheeled towards him, holding a sick-basket in case he was going to throw-up. Reaching for a mirror, he knocked over his glass of water onto the floor, and also knocked his book to the floor, making it thump loudly onto the floor. Grabbing the mirror, he stared at his pale reflection, and his tired eyes. Placing the mirror back onto the table, and, unfortunately, it clattered to the floor and smashed. Obi-Wan wrapped the duvet tighter around him, and watched as R4 began to clean his water-spill from the floor. Someone knocked softly on the door, but it sounded like a thunderous applause, with him right next to the person making it. Groaning, he placed his hands over his head, as it thumped louder, with R4 going to the door to answer it.

"Master Kenobi?" A thunderous voice sounded, but, in reality, was soft.

"Hmmm."

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked, sitting on his bed at the end.

Obi-Wan turned towards her, and tried to sit, but his body was too heavy for him, and he groaned again. "I'm feeling rather fantastic," He said sarcastically, trying to ignore the pain in his throat.

"What is it that's wrong with you?" Jade asked, her green eyes widening as he turned towards her.

"A few days ago, I attempted a Force-Repulse too strong even for someone of my midi-chlorian count. It tore up my immune system in a small way. I have been recovering from it for a while now, but it seems that every little thing drains me; whether it is a small argument, or a slightly use of the Force." He turned to his front, and groaned as his sore throat ached again. "I was lucky that it didn't tear me apart."

"Why did you attempt it in the first place?"

"It seemed a pretty good idea at the time." Obi-Wan moaned. "Master Yoda seemed certain that I would make a swift recovery, but obviously he was wrong."

"Would you like me to do anything for you?" Jade asked, placing a hand on his back. "Anything to eat? Drink?"

"I just need pain-killers, food and a drink of water." Obi-Wan admitted, and he reached for his fallen glass, but Jade beat him to it; she placed the glass on the polished surface of the bed-side table, and poured some water into his glass. He turned onto his back, and she propped him up with her free hand. Slowly, he drank the water, quenching his thirst, and soothing his throat. "Thanks."

Jade smiled, and placed his empty glass on the table. "No problems. I'm a Jedi," She paused, and then continued, "Well, soon-to-be-Jedi, and it is my responsibility to take care of a Master if they are ill."

Obi-Wan chuckled, but his throat ached again, and he coughed. "I just need to get a Healer of some sort, and I'll be capable of getting out of bed and walking around soon enough."

"What did the Healer say?"

"Just that I am under the Weather," Obi-Wan answered, "And nothing more."

Jade nodded, just as another knock sounded. She got up to answer the door, and she instantly said, "Satine!"

"Is he here?"

Satine strolled in, and smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, who smiled back. They stared silently at each other, and Jade cleared her throat. "Come along R4," She announced. "Let's...go for a stroll, shall we?"

R4 beeped happily, and followed Jade out the door. She closed it behind her, but Obi-Wan suddenly gave a chuckle.

"What?" Satine asked, as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"She's standing outside the door."

Satine laughed, and walked to the door, and opened it. "Hello Jade!"

Jade seemed to flush at the door, and instantly scarpered, R4 following in her wake, giving his mechanical laughed, making it vibrate back into the room. Satine closed the door, and wandered towards Obi-Wan's bed, and sitting on the side. Obi-Wan smiled at her, and asked. "How was the dinner with the Governor?"

"It was enjoyable," She said, crossing her legs. "Wine was a bit bitter for Jade though."

Obi-Wan chuckled again. "Bitter? As in she was almost drunk?"

Satine laughed, and stood. "I'd better leave you to get some rest. If you need anything Obi, don't hesitate to shout."

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. I cannot improve without criticisms! Get it! That was similar to Sherlock Holmes? The one staring Jude Watson and Robert Downey Jnr? Do you....forget it... **


	11. The Picture

**Well well well. Some questions that shall be answered in this chapter. Also, a little surprise in store!**

** Reviews people! Review each chapter, or I hang myself! (ONLY kidding!)**

* * *

THE PICTURE

His team were ready, in position around certain areas of the forest. On one side, they could hear the sound of rushing water, as the river turned into a waterfall, which crashed downwards.

The Concordia Gorge.

Waiting, the Commander signalled the three he had with them, and they ran towards their positions.

They were ready.

* * *

The three speed bikes were ready and waiting for them, as Obi-Wan, Satine and Jade strolled towards them. There was a small side-car for R4, and he was already sitting, ready and waiting for them, beeping away. As Obi-Wan clambered onto his speed bike, he pulled the goggles over his eyes, ignoring R4's chuckle. "What?" He asked the little droid.

R4 beeped, and he chuckled. "Thanks."

"Can we go?" Jade moaned. Obi-Wan shrugged, and started the engine of his bike. Satine followed salute, and then Jade.

"Master Kenobi?" Kappa said, walking towards him. "May I give some advice while you do this search?"

"Of course Governor," Obi-Wan said, looking towards him.

"Keep to the forest."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but Kappa was already walking away, and, nodding towards Satine and Jade, led them at full speed. The snow was falling outside, and, for the first time in a while, Obi-Wan was grateful for the goggles, but hoped he had, at least, brought his cloak with him to shelter him from the cold air. The trees were capped with snow, but it was starting to thin as they moved further East. The sun was beginning to emerge fully into the sky.

They stopped for a while after about ten miles, with Obi-Wan deciding to scout ahead, just in case, and Jade and Satine remained behind. R4 was beeping constantly to them, in worry, as his Master went off alone. He wheeled towards Jade's gadgets, and glanced down at them. One was beeping.

He extended his little arm towards it, and flicked it on.

"R4!" Jade's voice rang towards him, in fear. "What are you doing?!"

Her sound of footsteps came towards him, and even Satine was rushing forward, as a man appeared, wearing mandalorian armour, his hair tied back in a tail. "Informant Jade?" He said, "Is that you?"

Satine stopped instantly, staring at the man, and he noticed her. "Oh dear."

Jade instantly disconnected the message, but didn't turn back to face Satine. Satine was quiet, eyes wide and fearful, her heart thumping loudly and quickly in her chest. R4 had gone quiet, staring at Jade also. Finally, Satine walked toward her, and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Why did you not tell me?"

Jade pulled her shoulder from her hand, and stood, facing her. Her eyes were sad, and full of tears, but her voice was aggressive, "They are the Resistance, Duchess Satine. They are here to protect you."

"Really?" Satine said, raising her eyebrows. "In what way?"

"They aren't after you!" Jade said curtly. "They are after..." She paused, and shot a glance at R4. Instantly, Satine felt fear crop onto her chest, and her mouth hung open.

"Obi-Wan!" She screamed, and ran towards her speed bike. She tried to ignite the engine, to get it started.

Pain. Pain instantly rose up through her body, as Jade smacked her in the head with her sabre hilt. Falling to the ground, Satine felt the lights pop in her eyes, along with blood running down her head and stared up at the sky. Jade's face appeared before her, and she felt hatred rise in her blood. She had taken Jade in, and she had been betrayed. Jade was crying silently, and she whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Obi-Wan stopped, finally, after a few minutes, as a hut, burned and still smoking, rose into his view. Slowly, he turned off his bike, and dismounted. Walking slowly, he felt the familiar rise of tension that he felt, when something bad had happened, rise through his body. The door was hanging off its hinges.

Slowly, he extended his hand, and pushed it. It creaked as it swung on its remaining hinge, and gave a slight smack as it struck the wall. The hut was dark, so he pulled his sabre from his belt and ignited it, casting a blue light over the threshold. Walking in, he ignored the clanking noise his boots made as he stared around. Table over-turned, chairs lying everywhere. The kitchen was blackened and destroyed. The living area was gathering dust, and the couch was ripped, like some wild animal had tried to feed upon it.

Bedrooms next.

The doors were torn off, and the only two bedrooms were completely destroyed. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of one room, before walking into it.

There was the sound of crunching glass, and he looked down.

A photo-frame was under his foot, and he quickly took it away. The glass was broken, but the picture was still undamaged by his clumsy act. Picking it up, he placed his sabre hilt on the table nearest him, with the blade pointing up, and dusted the glass away, making it clatter and smash on the ground again.

An orange togruta stared back at him, familiar looking. Ahsoka.

Why would this person have a picture of Ahsoka?

His eyes went to the left, and he instantly spotted Anakin. Behind them, was him.

Instantly, Obi-Wan dropped the photo, and noticed some more. This time, it had other pictures, which looked older than the one he just held. One was of an orange togruta with basic white markings, and a brown haired man that looked like Obi-Wan when he was younger. A woman was standing behind them, her arms around the togruta, who was smiling widely, and winking at the camera. The woman had auburn hair, and blue eyes, and the man had brown hair and eyes, but the same face shape as Obi-Wan.

They were his parents.

His father was happily staring at the camera, his sabre at his belt, waving at the camera also. His mother was beautiful, but he recognised some features that Obi-Wan had also; her eyes shape was his, the colour of her eyes and her hair colour was also his. Which meant that this was Lura's home.

Instantly, something made him feel worried, and he grabbed his sabre instantly. Something was wrong. Pocketing the picture, he ran out of the house, and jumped onto his bike, started it up, and turned back.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

**DUN DUN !!!!!!!!!!!! So, Jade ain't the traitor at all! But, she still hits Satine! (*Hisses at Jade, she recoils*)**


	12. The Concordia Gorge

**Two updates in one day! I spoil you rotten, don't I? Anyway, Reviews!**

* * *

**CONCORDIA GORGE**

The wind was rushing through his hair as he pushed the bike to its limit, making it roar in protest. The forest before him gathered in number, and the sound of water was beginning to hit his ears. Obi-Wan quickly typed in Satine's number, and, just to fuel his fear even more, it rang on. He stopped the bike.

"Satine," He spoke into it. "Satine, it's Obi-Wan. Is everything alright?"

Nothing, just silence.

"Satine!"

Obi-Wan was panicking even more now, and he headed towards the last location that he was in and had stopped on a hill, close to the forest, which over-looked the valley below.

Pulling his binoculars from his belt, he peered in the direction that he knew was where their camp was being based for a few minutes. There was nothing, nothing but grass that had bent from where they last were no sign of Satine or Jade, or even R4 at all. Something was definitely not right here, and he had to check it out and try and fix it. Obi-Wan lowered his binoculars and stowed them back into his tunic, and turned the bike towards the camp area. He steered his bike towards it, and leaned forwards, pushing it forwards.

A laser shot narrowly missed his head, but it was enough to distract him and overturn the bike. Releasing it, he let it roll away from him, crashing into a tree and landing as a pile of wreckage in the grass. Getting up and igniting his sabre, he turned to see three mandalorian men rushing towards him, guns in their hands. Obi-Wan instantly went on the defensive, blocking their blaster fire, and heading towards them. Instantly, they backed off, heading towards the forest.

Obi-Wan followed them through the brambles that began to occupy the outer forest, and into the trees.

It was eerie, and quite dark, but he could still see well regardless. The trees were all around him, as he ran after the three supposed-members of Death Watch. They disappeared into nothing, and he stopped, his ears and eyes on high alert in case they made another attempt on his life. Keeping his sabre in front of him, he listened as intently as he could to see if there was any sound of footsteps, the click of a gun.

Or the firing of a laser.

Right on cue, he heard a click coming from his right, and instantly turned in that direction. He used the force to pull the branches of the trees down towards the man, as he caught a glitter of his armour. The man yelled, and his gun was dropped to the ground. The sound of someone firing theirs came from behind this time, and Obi-Wan dived to the ground, rolling forwards. But his feet got tangled in the roots of one of the trees, and his sabre rolled off. Scrambling around, searching for his sabre in the darkness, he heard people coming up from behind him. The roots were still around his ankles.

His hand closed around metal, and he picked it up. It was a gun.

Obi-Wan turned the gun onto the enemy that was closing behind him. He fired two shots, and instantly heard two go down. He was a fair shot.

There was the sound of something fast flying through the air, and he instantly rolled to the side. There was a clink sound, and he saw a dart in the ground where he lay a few seconds before. Panic rushed through his body, as he stared at it. Using the gun to shoot the roots off his feet, he clambered up and retreated back. He slipped on something circular, and, to his relief, it was his sabre. Ditching the gun, he picked it up and ignited it. The attack seemed to stop.

Not wanting to risk getting an unknown liquid darted into his system, he ran towards the sound of water, hoping to just dive down the gorge, and evade them that way.

He stopped at the edge, and stared down, in awe, at the sheer size of the gorge, the waterfall falling hundreds of feet below him. The sound of footsteps came to his ears, and he turned, holding his sabre in his defence stance.

Five men walked towards him, and one was unhelmeted. He had his hands up in surrender. "We only want to talk!"

"Then why are you trying to kill me!" Obi-Wan yelled at him.

He missed the sniper that took aim.

The dart punctured his clothing and into his skin. Instantly, he went numb, and his sabre clattered to the ground. Shakily, he tried to keep his balance as the knock-out began to work on his system.

"NO!" The Leader shouted, making a desperate lunge for him.

He was falling through the air, the spit from the waterfall soaking his clothes.

With a sickening crash, he fell into the water.

* * *

**Evil cliffy! No updates until I get over seventeen reviews! So, that's why I ask for people to review EACH chapter! Come on peps, you're only letting yourself down!**

**BTW: Anyone on DeviantArt? I was wondering if someone could draw covers for these or something? Just to see what they look like? PM ME!**


	13. Breaking Point

**I have sworn RothMy, one of my reviewers, about a certain surprise that is about to happen at the end of the book, to secrecy, on pain of death should they reveal it! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

**BREAKING POINT**

Satine walked through the camp with Kappa, who had his helmet under his arm. Only a few minutes ago, she had discovered that Kappa, the Governor of Concordia, was the leader of the Resistance. The Resistance that was eager to take care of Death Watch, and put an end to their violent ways.

Apart from a sore head, Satine was alright, uninjured at least. Kappa was furious with Jade for hitting Satine over the heard, but he knew it had to be done, no matter what. Satine was going to warn the Jedi, and a warning such as that would make the Jedi aware of the situation that was occurring. "My lady," Kappa said, turning towards her, looking sorry. "I had hoped to tell you earlier about me being the leader, but I was worried of how you react."

"Don't worry about it Kappa," Satine said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I forgive you."  
He smiled at her, and they walked a bit further through the camp. Satine had learned from Kappa earlier that Death Watch had grown in numbers, weapons and many other problems. The Resistance was short in numbers, but not in weapons. They had tanks and rocket launchers, something that Death Watch didn't have. But Death Watch had the Separatists behind them, aiding them.

The Resistance had no-one.

For once, Satine wished that she had at least kept the Army of Mandalore running.

Satine suddenly heard the sound of approaching Speeders, and turned to look. Kappa turned also. A group of twenty speeders were coming towards them, and one had a stretcher of some sort, with the speeder carrying it surrounded by a few others with armoured guns. One speeder stopped before them, and the rider took his helmet off. "Sir," He said, saluting Kappa.

"At ease," Kappa commanded, and the man lowered his hand, staring at the Duchess. "What news?"

"Well, we have the Jedi," He said.

"You mean Obi-Wan?" Satine corrected him, looking around. "Where is he?"

"He's...." The man hesitated for a moment, and Kappa instantly said. "Speak Jack!"

Jack turned to the stretcher, and Satine glanced also. Dripping wet, and unconscious, was Obi-Wan.

"No!" Satine cried, and she rushed forwards, kneeling at his side. "What the hell happened?!"

"He went too near the edge," Jack was explaining to Kappa. "We tried to reason with him, but he was not allowing it. One of our snipers had the shot, and he took it."

"Unacceptable!" Kappa said angrily. "Your instructions were not to harm him! Does he look alright to you!?"

"Sir," A medic said, coming towards him. "He has only minor injuries and concussion. It could have been so much worse."

Satine stared at Obi-Wan's pale face, the breathing mask over his mouth and nose misting over every so often when he breathed. "Obi?" She whispered. "It's Satine, I'm here for you."

His eyes slowly opened, and he turned his head towards her. "Satine," He groaned, but a medic came towards him, and injected a sedative into his arm. His eyes closed again, and he went limp.

* * *

Lura watched as the medics open the tent to allow access for the next supposed casualty of the day. So far, one man had been brought in with a gunshot wound to the chest, alive and still kicking. Three medics rushed in, two supporting a stretcher bearing a man wearing a white tunic and armour, with dark trousers and auburn hair and beard. "He's having an attack!" One of the medics was yelling.

They took him into the stall next to Lura, and for a moment there, she was amazed that the man next to her resembled her Master in appearance. The medics were bustling around him, removing his armour and soaked tunic. Some gasped at the injuries he bore on his chest; a red bruise on his shoulder where somebody must have shot him, and a large oval near his heart that still looked as though it was healing. Scars of countless battles lined his perfect body, and the medics instantly began placing sensors on his chest. A strong heart-beat, slightly erratic, was now sounding through the tent. "His pupils are dilated!" A medic called, and he moved to the man's chest. Blood stained his hands suddenly. "He's haemorrhaging! Puncture wound to the chest!"

Instantly, the medics began cleaning the wound out of dirt, and trying to stop the bleeding. Finally, they heaved a sigh of relief, and put their tools away, leaving the man to recover. Lura slowly hoisted herself out of her bed and grabbed her walking stick, moving towards the man lying in the bed next to her. Yes, he did resemble her master. Lura smoothed a lock of auburn hair from his face, and cocked her head to the side. She could see some of his mother in some cases, apart from the hair colour. His eye shape was hers, and the cheek bones were definitely hers. Looking at him another way, she could see his father.

She pulled a chair towards her, and sat, watching the man as he breathed slowly and calmly before her. "Obi-Wan," She whispered to him. "I am so sorry I brought you into this."

Her hand closed around his, and she even knew that the skin was his father's also.

This man was tracked at birth by Stellandra, and Lura was going to put it right, no matter what the cost.

Obi-Wan felt someone caress his head, but did not try to open his eyes, just in case it was the members of Death Watch. He was hoping that, at least, Dooku was here, so that he could talk to him. Negotiate with him.

After all, Obi-Wan wasn't called the Negotiator for nothing. Finally, he felt he had a bit more strength to lift his head slightly, and moved his fingers instead. He felt soft fabric beneath him, and, thankfully, he wasn't chained. Now, he opened his eyes.

He was lying in a med tent, with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Someone was in the stall next to him, humming slightly, and turning pages of what appeared to be a book. Their head was a weird shape, and when they turned it, he could see curved horns on the top of the head. He pulled his mask off his face, and the sticky tabs that connected him to a heart monitor, making it beep loudly. Placing a hand to his sewn up side, he turned himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan placed his feet on the ground, and made to stand, but the person in the other stall suddenly said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice was female, and quite gentle. Yet, it had some of the Shili tone and accent behind it.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

The person shifted, and reached for something that looked like a cane. They placed it under their arm, and moved around the curtain. She was a pale orange Togruta, with white markings on the top of her face. Parts of her head-tails were missing, and the only one left was tied back, trailing down her back. Her eyes were blue. She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "I will tell you, but first. Why did you come to Concordia Obi-Wan?"

"You know my name?" Obi-Wan asked, still sitting at the edge of the bed. He suddeny stared at her. "You are Lura, aren't you?"

Lura smiled, and sat in the seat near Obi-Wan's bed. "You have grown so much since I last saw you."

Obi-Wan just stared at her for a moment, and she could sense that he hardly remembered anything from his child-hood; most Jedi don't, because most were taken from a young age, perhaps too young an age. Lura sighed. "I saw you for the first year of your life, and then when your father died. Hardly."

"What did I look like, when I was younger?"

Lura laughed, as though a happy memory had crossed her mind. "Well, half the time, you were really mischievous." She said. "Your brother and I had spent half our lives trying to find you, because you would crawl into a laundry basket and sleep in the dirty clothes for hours on end."

Obi-Wan smiled, as Lura suddenly said. "Stand up, and let me see you, properly, and not like I did before."

Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet, and Lura did also. She stared up and down at him, and, at a few points, turned his face to look to either the right or the left. She traced her fingers over his beard, and said. "Well, you definitely look like your father at one angle." She turned his face to look over her shoulder. "But you look like your mother some angles as well."

Obi-Wan pulled his face from her hands, and shook his head. "All I know I have from my mother is my eye colour, shape and hair colour, and nothing else. Apart from my ability, as my previous padawan said, to not shut up when necessary at the appropriate time."

Lura laughed, and hobbled towards her bed, and slowly climbed in. "Better get to your bed, before the Medics catch you."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Resistance Camp." Lura explained, as Obi-Wan climbed back into his own bed. "They are the ones who are fighting against Death Watch, for the Duchess. Lord Kappa is the leader of the Organisation."

"Now," Obi-Wan said. "That explains a lot, doesn't it? That's why they didn't want to hurt me before I went over the Gorge."

"Yes." Lura said, nodding. "And right now, they have so few numbers, but too much weaponry to fight Death Watch. Republic Forces can't come here without angering the people, like that incident a few months ago, so I doubt that the Supreme Chancellor would intervene. So, they are trying to get me back to health, and, hopefully, they would try to get you to fighting fit standards again."

"Well, they're going to be waiting a while." Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard. "They are going to have to gain my trust after what happened." He suddenly stopped, and stared at her through the curtains. "I have the feeling that you have something to tell me. How to defeat Stellandra."

Lura seemed to shiver. "I will tell you, but first, answer me something Obi-Wan. How many times has Stellandra appeared before you, apart from in the square, and in the Temple?"

Obi-Wan was surprised that Lura could know those things, without being there. "Have I met her before?"

Lura hobbled back towards him, and sat on his bed. Holding out her hands, she placed them on Obi-Wan's temple.

His eyes misted, and he was suddenly looking at a memory.

* * *

**Oh, what's Obi going to see? Reviews people! Please?!**


	14. Baby ObiWan Kenobi

__

**I had to say one word at this chapter.....AWWWWWWW! Never thought I would be writing about the traumatic first few months Obi-Wan had of his life. REVIEWS PEOPLE! This will answer the questions that follows; how Obi-Wan met Stellandra the first time, and how he is to defeat her.

* * *

**

BABY OBI-WAN KENOBI

_The auburn haired woman was screaming, holding the infant tightly in her arms, trying to run from the Disciples that were coming after her and the baby. Luckily, her eldest was staying with her parents, but it was risky, her coming here to collect her youngest._

_Where was her husband?!_

_Adeola Kenobi clutched her son, Obi-Wan, close to her chest as she ran towards the balcony of their small apartment. The Disciples had almost broken through the security door, the entrance to the apartment. Adeola felt fear rise through her chest, as, without warning, the door was blown off. Fire was rising through the apartment now, as she and the infant fell to the ground. The Disciples were gathered around her, and some, she recognised, not because she was a representative from Naboo, but because she had faced these people before, when her husband and her went o their little adventures._

"_Adeola Kenobi," The silky voice of Stellandra sounded from amongst the smoke. "I am so glad to see you again."_

_Adeola raised her head, keeping the bundle hidden close to her dress. The infant, thankfully, was a heavy sleeper, and the explosions had not woken him. Yet, she was scared that Stellandra would notice that the bundle she had was the most Force-sensitive baby born of his generation. Yoda had told her that, and she had to protect her son at all costs._

_Stellandra sniffed loudly, and said, "Where is he? The New-born son of my enemy? Is little Obi-Wan Kenobi still here, with you?"_

_Adeola clutched the bundle closer to her, and, unfortunately, Stellandra noticed. "Get that Bundle, right now!"_

_The more muscular member of the Disciples walked towards her, and prised his hands around the infant she clutched. Adeola kicked at him, as he ripped the bundle, and her screams woke the baby. Obi-Wan was instantly in tears, the little watery beads running down his pink cheeks. His auburn hair was visible in small tuffs, and his blue eyes stared at the dark haired woman that was threatening his mother._

_Stellandra picked him up, and, while two men restrained Adeola. Stellandra placed the baby on the table, and, slowly, pulled a knife from her cloak. "Well, little Obi-Wan Kenobi," She said, smiling evily at him. "Every boy grows up to be a hero. And, unfortunately, you won't be joining the ranks of the Jedi." She turned to one of her grunts and said, "Give him the suppressants."_

"_NO!" Adeola screamed at her "No! Kill me instead! Please Stellandra!"_

"_Sorry," Stellandra snarled at her, as the baby screamed as the needle went into his arm, injecting the deadly liquid into his little arm. "But this is what I am to kill, and not you!"_

_Adeola screamed again, as Stellandra readied the knife._

"_NO! NOT MY SON!"_

_A brown haired man was running towards them, wielding a green sabre. A Togruta was following close behind him, carrying a green creature on her back. Yoda._

_The Disciples ran at them instantly, and the two holding Adeola released her to go and help. Adeola ran to the baby, and grabbed him instantly, before rushing towards the balcony, where Bret Organa, Bail Organa's father, was waiting for them. And in a second, they were gone._

_Stellandra roared in rage, and was gone also, along with some of her Disciples, leaving those that had fallen prey to the light-sabres to lie on the ground. The man kicked a dead man over, so he was on his back, and extinguished his sabre. The togruta girl wandered towards Obi-Wan's cot, and picked up his teddy-bear._

"_Master," She said. "Maybe we should proceed to the hideout."_

"_I agree," Master Kenobi said, as the elderly Master beside him moved slowly amongst the bodies. "We can't be sure how many Disciples are left on Coruscant, and, if possible, we should avoid any unwanted attention from their supporters."_

"_Agree, I do," Yoda said, moving towards the door. "Leave for the Temple, I will, and organize the collection of your son, for training."_

"_You know, Yoda, how much I don't want Obi to be trained with the Jedi."_

"_Not much choice, you have."_

_The man ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair, and said, "I'm going after Stellandra."_

"_No Master!" Lura cried, rushing towards him. "Please, you can't!"_

"_Lura Selina," The man said, sounding sad. "You are about to receive the secret to defeating Stellandra, if I perish. You can pass the knowledge to my children should they get taken into the Order."_

"_Please Master," Lura begged him. "We'll face her together!"_

"_Please," The man said, his voice now sounding stern. "I need you to do this."_

_Lura stared into her Master's brown eyes, wishing that, like always, there was some hint of a prank in this late-thirty year old man. But no, the look was serious in his mahogany eyes. "Yes Master," She finally said, knowing that this was probably the last time they would see one another._

"_The secret to defeating Stellandra," Her Master said, "Is to become what she is. A Sith."_

"_But Master," Lura squealed at him, shaking his arms, trying to rattle whatever was loose in his head back into place. He just gazed sternly at her, his mouth serious under his beard. "Please. You can't let Obi do this! He can't throw away his life and turn against his people!"_

"_That is why you are going to find someone to do it." The Master said, lowering his eyes to his padawan. "Someone must take this burden, and not my son. Lura; you now possess the secret to defeating Stellandra, and you must use this knowledge to stop her should the time arise._

"_And that time is going to approach soon enough." Her Master took her hands off his arms, and turned to the retreating figure of Yoda, and said, "Please, Master Yoda. Can you ensure that Obi, should he become old enough, to reveal to him this knowledge, should anything happen to Lura?"_

"_Only tell him, I will, should the time seem right." Yoda said, continuing towards the door._

* * *

**Well, there we go! Some answers have been given in this chapter. REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	15. Night Before the Battle

**Woo! Romance coming up! REVIEWS PEOPLE!

* * *

**

NIGHT BEFORE THE BATTLE

The sun was beginning to set over the hills and towards the city visible on the horizon. In the night sky, the planet of Mandalore was visible in the sky, white with snow, a massive white orb in the darkening sky. The trees that were not covered in snow were spared the harshest of the Winter on Concordia.

Ventress stood, with her Master and Stellandra, over a map, droids marching around them as they discussed strategies. The Death Watch Leader wandered over from where he was getting information from a spy in the Resistance Camp, and took off his helmet. Pre Vizsla smiled warmly at the four of them, swiping his cloak behind him.

"I have just found some interesting news from my spy in the Resistance Camp." Vizsla said, his blonde hair shining, even in the light that was diminishing. "It appears that they have some extra additions to their little squad." He fingered the hilt of his black bladed Sabre, stolen from the Temple a thousand years ago. "Duchess Satine, Jade Selina and a certain Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi have arrived into the Camp."

Stellandra suddenly gagged. "Hold on. Both Kenobi and Kryez have arrived in the Camp? We must sort this immediately!"

Dooku looked up at her, and asked. "Why?"

Stellandra turned back to look at the map they were studying; their camp was on one side, massive and superior. On the other side, was the Resistance. The miniature tanks that belonged to the Separatists were standing before the Death Watch Camp, facing the enemy, and whatever they had, according to recent Intel, outnumbered their guns two to one. However, they had fewer men, but she knew that if Kenobi was there, he would call for reinforcements from the Republic, and they would come to aid him.

If he was to die, it had to be tonight.

Plus, if he _did_ die tonight, the event that would have occurred in just under a year's time would never happen. And the problems the Empire would face would be less in just under seventeen years. Vader would rise, and there would be nothing to stop the Sith.

Not even Luke Skywalker would stop it, even if he was trained by the little green troll.

"Ventress," Stellandra said her voice low. "I have a little mission for you to undertake. And I hope you will not fail."

The Rattatak female raised a pale eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

As Stellandra told her the mission she was to undertake, tonight, the night before the battle, would be the best night of the young female's life.

* * *

Outside, the Resistance were getting ready to move out early next morning. Apparently, Jade had discovered that a spy had located their plans and strategies, and now, they had to change everything. R4 was busy downloading security codes should they need them, and, right now, the two Jedi, Duchess and the Leader of the Resistance were busy talking to the three hologram Jedi, and the Supreme Chancellor. Yoda was just staring at them, as Lura told them of what she had face in her captivity, and that Pre Vizsla (Satine had nearly cried at that point) was still roaming the lands, had managed to escape his execution. Jade was staring at Anakin, who was rolling forwards and backwards on his feet, hands behind his back. Mace Windu was nodding at everything they were saying.

"How long until Republic forces arrive on the moon?" Lura was asking now, and Satine watched Palpatine as he seemed to hesitate.

"That depends on the political situation here in the system." Mace Windu answered for him. "Last time Republican forces had arrive to rescue you from Lord Keish and Marden, it caused an unnecessary stir amongst the people. We cannot repeat that same problem."

Satine cleared her throat, and walked forwards towards them. "As the Duchess of Kelvala, you have my permission to approach the system and..."

"Duchess," Palpatine said, his gnarled hands crossed over before him, "The last time we tried to offer you peace and security for your people, we faced an argument in the Senate, which resulted in your being wrongly framed for murder."

"Yes." Satine said silkily, trying to not let the shiver that rose through her spine shake her. "But now, this situation _is_ out with our control; the Resistance here has the weapons to take down Death Watch, but not the men, and certainly not enough resources to keep fighting for longer than a few hours."

"An expert now are you?" Palpatine demanded, raising a white eyebrow. "Have you any military experience _at all_ Duchess? Or do you remain a pacifist in your ways?"

"What I believe in no longer matters," Satine shot back at him. "Right now, my people are in danger; Death Watch has enough forces and support from the Separatists to mount an attack on the people of Mandalore!"

"But we have one thing that they don't have." Lura said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You have three powerful Jedi standing next to you, Duchess, and I am sure that we are willing to help."

"On the topic of Jedi," Palpatine said shortly, ignoring the glances that Mace Windu and Yoda had shared, which plainly said; here we go again. "I have never heard of you two Togruta Jedi before. Are you in or out the Order?"

"We are actually a band of Rogue Jedi," Jade said, sounding as though this was the most obvious question in all of history. "We are out with the Order; same rules, but just a bit more _freedom_." She glanced at Palpatine on the last word, and winked. Instantly, Palpatine looked ready to have a fit. "Oh, don't take it seriously Grandpa." She muttered darkly.

The tent at this moment opened, and Obi-Wan walked in, coming towards the hologram transmitter. He bowed shortly to the holograms, and said. "Sorry for my late arrival, Chancellor, but I had a problem."

"Apology accepted," Palpatine droned, turning from him. Anakin, at this point, said, "You doing okay Master?"  
"Been better," Obi-Wan admitted, folding his arms, "The situation is grimmer than what we thought."

"Originally," Kappa said, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "This would be easy to handle for the Resistance."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan muttered darkly. "The problem is that, now, they have three Sith with them, and a heck of a lot of battle Droids."

"Three?!" Palpatine repeated. "I thought you only said that Dooku and Ventress were present on this planet Lord Vassal!"

"Originally," Kappa repeated. "But now they have a Sith there. Dark haired, tall and looks quite beautiful. Plus, _Chancellor_" He added coldly. "Concordia is a moon, not a planet."

"Your tone is disrespective towards me," Palpatine thundered. "Duchess Satine, I hope you are able to control your political members a bit better in future."

"This is a democracy, isn't it?" Kappa shot at him. "I can speak my mind."

Little did Kappa know that, in two years time, the Empire would be coming after him like a shot.

Palpatine looked ready to burst in rage, but Yoda instantly took over. "Send you some reinforcements, we will. Arrive, tomorrow morning, they should."

"I'll aid the fleet that will come," Anakin said. "Snips and I will be there in a few hours Master."

"Thanks Anakin," Obi-Wan said, smiling at him. "I'll meet you tomorrow."

The holograms faded, and the five of them just stared at the platform where the holograms were. Jade suddenly yawned, and said. "Think I'll go to my bed."

"Same," Lura said, nodding. "But first." She turned to Obi-Wan. "Now you know what you need to become. I think you know why your father was not wishing you to fight her. Leave Stellandra to me or Jade. We have been training for this."

Obi-Wan nodded, and she left, placing an arm around Jade's shoulders and leading her tired daughter out of the tent. Kappa suddenly sighed. "Well, much as I'd like to stay up, I think I must retire. Duchess," He bowed to her, and she replied with a bow of her head. "Master Kenobi."

"Good night," Obi-Wan said shortly.

Satine spoke in the Concordia language to him, and he nodded. Obi-Wan had never studied the language, and he assumed it was a good night as well. Kappa left the tent, leaving Obi-Wan and Satine alone. Satine turned to him. "Well," She said, "Shall I walk you to your hut, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "I had thought that it was the man that would say that, Satine, and not the woman."  
Satine laughed also, and they stared at each other for a moment. Obi-Wan felt his heart hammer a bit quicker in his chest, and, cleared his throat slightly. "Well, erm. I think we should..."

"Yes," Satine said, and they walked out of the tent, towards where the huts that the Resistance had built for their top commanders and Generals stood. Obi-Wan was conflicted now; his emotions were running high now, and he could sense that Satine was in the same situation.

He didn't know that Satine had entered his hut until she was standing right there. He turned towards her. She was so beautiful; icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of the person they were fixed upon, blonde hair that was now loose and hanging just past her shoulders. Her face was that of an angel.

Now he knew why he fell in love with her when he was younger (Blimey, he was _still_ in love with her). The same held for her, as she stared at the slightly taller man before her, with his features hidden slightly in the shadows, his blue eyes reflecting his emotions whenever needed. Auburn hair. The padawan she had fallen in love with was now a fully grown man before her. Satine could feel her heart beating a bit quicker. Obi-Wan was at her side in an instant, as she felt a bit shaky. "Are you alright?"

"I just felt...light headed," Satine said, gripping his arms, and feeling the muscles below contract as he helped her steady. "Obi-Wan. I'm scared."

He pulled her close, holding her close. "Satine." He said, "I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you."

Satine looked up at him, and, she brushed her lips against his. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, as his emotions began to rise through him again, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Satine was leaning up towards him.

Their lips touched again, their hands holding each other close, as Obi-Wan lifted her into his arms, and carried her, as she kissed him again, towards his room.

The passion they shared that night rose like a wave over them, and a few miles away, Stellandra gave a roar of anguish and rage that Ventress stopped preparing for her mission, and Dooku stared at her.

"It's over." Stellandra said. "By the time you get there, it'll be too late. The Child that will be born in under a year will be rising like the Phoenix it shall be." And she stormed away to her tent.

She had failed.

* * *

**Evil never wins, do they? Well, in this case, we know what happens at the end of the War, don't we? **


	16. Kidnap of the Duchess

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Review people! Every chapter! I'm such a pain, aren't I?

* * *

**

KIDNAP OF THE DUCHESS

Stellandra paced the Commanding Tent, where they held talks on their strategies and Negotiations with other key members of the Separatist Alliance. Vizsla was sitting with his boots on the table, clicking the safety cap of his gun.

On. Off. On. Off.

Stellandra rolled her eyes, and turned to him. "Will you stop that?!"

Vizsla chortled, and placed his gun on the table and sat properly. "So, not that Dooku has left, what is the plan?"

Stellandra scowled, and turned to him. "The plan is simple. You infiltrate the Resistance Camp, and kidnap the Duchess. Try not to kill her or harm her in anyway."

"And what about Kenobi?" Vizsla demanded, his icy blue eyes staring at her. Stellandra could tell he was eyeing her up, looking at her up and down. She snorted. She was over nine hundred years over, and he was only forty. They would never belong together anyway. "I would like to have the pleasure of taking care of him for ruining my reputation and influence over Mandalore."

"Have you not been listening to what I have been telling you and that Rat Woman?!" Stellandra snarled at him. "Kenobi is mine, and no others. Dart him with the Suppressants for all I can, just get him in a powerless state for me to take him down in an instant, without help from those orange worms!"

Vizsla picked up his gun again, and replaced it on his belt. "Very well. I will have the pleasure of darting Kenobi when he gets here. What about the Duchess? Should I send a Bounty Hunter to kill her?"

"Actually," Stellandra said, smiling at him. "I have a plan regarding her that I want you to take. In fact, you can leave just now, and grab her. Lure the Jedi to us. When she arrives, do what you will with her."

Vizsla nodded, and left her. Stellandra turned to sit in her usual chair. If she eliminated Satine now, it would be a perfect opportunity to make sure the Child would not exist. Maybe she didn't know she was... No, it would be too early. Still, better safe than sorry. Stellandra closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. She was going to need it in an hour or so, if Vizsla completed his mission in time.

* * *

Satine woke slowly, warm and snug inside Obi-Wan's arms. She stared around at him, noting that her head was on his chest, and his was on hers. She unwrapped his arms from around her, and grabbed his robe, pulling it over her body. Satine picked up her clothes, and walked to his bathroom, changing. As she exited the bathroom, she turned back to Obi-Wan, who was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. The scars of the battles he had faced were pink compared with his skin tone, when she reached his side, and kissed his forehead. She left the dark room, and his hut.

Satine walked the empty grounds, watching as the sun slowly rises over the hills. Today, they were going into battle. Well, _they_ were going into battle, and not her. She would be watching from the sidelines, not wanting to take part in it. Apart from the one time, she had only killed that Mandalorian that had threatened to kill Ahsoka, and that was it. She had never got over that.

Satine noticed a lone Rebel, busy polishing his gun, but continued on, ignoring him as she came towards him, passing him to go back to her hut, where she, Lura and Jade shared. They were probably wondering where she had been all night. Her mind wandered to what had occurred, and she instantly tried to get rid of it. Satine felt light-headed again, and quickly sat on a box, taking her ear-rings off.

_The force was all around them._

No, she told herself. Stop it. It was only the one time. It isn't going to happen again. He's not going to be able to look at me let alone talk about it. Satine placed her hands on her face. I am so pathetic.

"My lady?" A voice sounded above her. It was _awfully_ familiar. "Is everything alright?"

Satine lowered her hands and stared up at the Rebel she had ignored earlier. "That depends on your definition of 'alright'."

The Rebel sat next to her, and she turned her attention to looking at the ground. "Is it something you wish to talk about?"

"No," She answered curtly. "I'm afraid it's something not for gossip."

The Rebel sighed and stood. "Well, I am over at the speeder should you need me, my lady." He made to move off, but Satine suddenly stopped him.

"Wait," She said, placing her hand on the Rebel's wrist. "I know you!" Her hands went to his helmet, and she pulled it off.

Staring straight back at her, his wolf features emphasised by his trimmed blonde hair, was Pre Vizsla. He smiled at her shocked expression, and the fact that she dropped his helmet to the ground. Vizsla instantly grabbed her, keeping his arm around her neck to prevent her from screaming. Satine struggled in his grip instantly, as he reached up towards her mouth, placing a rag, soaked with a liquid, over her mouth and nose. Her struggles began to get fewer and fewer. Vizsla felt the woman go limp in his arms, and reached down to her legs, carrying her in his arms towards a waiting speeder, with his accomplice at the wheel. Setting the Duchess down, he bound her hands together, and her ankles. Unwrapping a piece of tape, he placed it over her mouth and stood back. She was the same as ever, with her blonde hair, attractive appearance and her posh sounding speech. Vizsla climbed into the passenger side of the speeder, and said. "Drive, before any realise that she is missing."

The Death Watch member nodded, and drove the speeder away from the camp. It was only then that Vizsla remembered that he had left his helmet behind.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke to find he was alone. He raised his head, rubbing his eyes and staring around. His clothes were everywhere, and Satine was no-where to be seen. Sitting up, he reached for something to pull on, and grabbed a pair of pants. Pulling them on, he got up, and walked out of his room.

The kitchen and sitting area were empty, and there was no sign of Satine.

Confused, Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head and retreated back into his bedroom. Maybe she went back to her hut? Yes, that seemed logical; it wouldn't be good if people saw her leaving his hut in the morning, after not returning to hers after the meeting. Showering, he dressed in his usual attire, and walked out of the hut, waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka's arrival, along with a lot of clones, in an hour or so.

It was then he realised something was wrong.

The Force was telling him that something was out of place. Definitely. He frowned when he saw a sparkle of blue and grey in the dusty ground. Walking towards it, he picked it up.

A Death Watch helmet, the yellow trident visible on the side.

Instantly, he dropped it, and ran towards Satine's hut.

Bursting through the door, he shouted her name at the top of his voice. "Satine!" He yelled, and, instantly, Lura was at his side, Jade bringing up the rear, rubbing her tired eyes. "Have you seen her?" Obi-Wan asked Lura, grabbing her arms.

"Who?" Lura asked her eyes wide at the sign of panic on his face. "Who Obi-Wan, tell me!"

"Satine!" He said, panic rushing through his body. "Is she here? Is she alright?"

Lura grabbed his hands, and held them tight, just as Kappa came into their home, some soldiers standing behind him. "Satine? She didn't come here last night. Why, what's wrong Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned and ran back out of the hut, rushing towards where he had seen the helmet, his eyes scanning the ground for anything that would help him. Footprints, leading to the North.

He followed them, and spotted a large piece of disturbed dust, only beginning to settle. A speeder was here.

Obi-Wan collapsed to his hands and knees, his head bowed, as Lura and the others ran towards him. "What the blast is wrong?" Kappa was demanding.

Obi-Wan felt Lura kneel before him, and take his hands. "Obi, tell me what happened."

"I...think Satine has just been kidnapped. By Stellandra and Death Watch."

* * *

Stellandra smiled at the bound woman before her, sitting rather uncomfortably against the wooden pillar holding up the tent. Satine had just woken up, her hands behind her back, tied with rope. Stellandra walked towards her, and said. "Sleep well Duchess?"

Satine stared up at her, and asked. "Who...are you?"

Stellandra laughed, and said. "I am Stellandra. I'm here on a favour from...well no-one. Not Dooku, and certainly not Vizsla. So don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

"What have I ever done to you?!" Satine demanded, trying to ignore the pain that her wrists were in from the rope. "I hardly know you!"

Stellandra sat before her, and cocked her head to one side. "You really don't know what's happening, do you?" She reached over, and placed her hand on Satine's stomach, and smiled. "Yes. Definitely. The timing could be right."

Satine stared at her, as though she was a madwoman. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Your little 'activity', last night, with Master Kenobi did more than what you have obviously thought," Stellandra said, watching as the woman turned a slight pink. "Let me tell you a little story, Satine, and then maybe you will understand."

Satine stared at her, still thinking, obviously, that Stellandra was mad. "I am here to kill your lover. I told him that personally, because he does something in the future that will defeat the Greatest Sith of all time. But, I failed to tell him a _little_ detail. One that I am going to share with you just now. Because, what I am going to tell you will be the one thing that will help bring down the Dictatorship that occurs in," She frowned, "A years' time? Yes, a year." She smiled, and leaned towards Satine, and whispered the secret.

Satine's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No. No."

"Oh yes," Stellandra said, smiling. "Yes, Satine. A congratulation is in order I believe, if the timing is right, but let's just say so. For now." And she walked towards the opening of the tent, but paused to turn back. "Oh, and Satine? Don't tell Obi-Wan, will you. After all, if the Galaxy was to know this, you would be dethroned, and Kenobi expelled and shamed. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

* * *

***Imperial March Theme* Yeah, had to do that there, just because....well because! Smiley's are so addictive, aren't they? :)**


	17. ObiWan vs Anakin

**No, it isn't the battle of Mustafar. It's a Cat Fight! :D No, but seriously, they have a fight. REVIEWS PEOPLE!

* * *

**

OBI-WAN VS ANAKIN

"So, let me get this straight," Anakin said, pacing before them. "You guys are a bunch or Rebels that tried to stop Vizsla in the first place, but couldn't because you didn't have the resources. Now, they had the Duchess as a bargaining tool, a massive droid army, and possibly Force-Suppressants, is that right?"

"Well done Scar-face," Jade said, rolling her eyes at the Jedi pacing before her. Ahsoka shot her a filthy look, and turned back to her Master, while Lura wandered towards the door, locked tight when Obi-Wan had retreated in there not a few moments ago. Jade turned to look at the door, and said, "He's taking this pretty hard, isn't he?"

"He's like me on a bad day." Anakin admitted, sitting next to Ahsoka. "I mean, on the days that he's not scolding me for something."

"I think someone should talk to him." Ahsoka said, running her hands over her right head-tail, like someone who would run their hands continuously over a piece of hair. "I mean, like, really badly."

"I'll go," Anakin said, sighing as he got up. "Man," He stopped suddenly. "Now I know how he feels every time I came in after lessons. I was bullied a lot when I was little." He added to Ahsoka as she glanced, confused, towards him. Anakin walked towards the door, and knocked. "Obi-Wan? It's Anakin, open the door!"

"Tried that," Jade muttered.

"Open or I'll bash it down."

"Tried that too."

"Please Obi-Wan, just talk to us. Talking helps!"

"AND that!" Jade sighed.

Anakin glared over at her, and then said. "Alright, everyone out. Yes Snips, including you." He added, rolling his eyes at Ahsoka as she made to argue. When they had all left to stand outside, Anakin tried again. "Come on Obi-Wan, this isn't helping Satine!"

He heard movement in the bedroom, and sighed as Obi-Wan opened the door, looking grim. Anakin smiled at him, and said. "Well, look who it is!"

"Not helping Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered, making to close the door again, but Anakin held out his metal arm, and stopped it. "Come off it Anakin. Bugger off."

"Honestly Master!" Anakin said, watching as his mentor walked back to him bed and collapsed onto it. "What has seriously gotten into you?"  
Obi-Wan groaned; the blankets still smelled of her. "Do you really want to know Anakin?"

"If it will get you to stop moaning then yes!" Anakin said, sitting next to his Master. Obi-Wan shook his head at him, and said, "I can't really tell you Anakin. You told me to not do anything I'll regret, and I did."

"What did you do exactly Obi-Wan, kiss her?!" Anakin said, trying to sound shocked. "The worst thing you can do in the Galaxy!"

Obi-Wan just stared at his hands, and an awkward silence fell between them. Anakin just waited for his Master to say something, anything, but when the silence continued, he realised.

"Oh...by...Yoda's...Ears!" Anakin said, mouth hanging open. Obi-Wan flinched at that point, as Anakin continued to gawp at him. Then he said the most inappropriate thing Obi-Wan had ever heard him say. "What was it like?"

Obi-Wan smacked him instantly across the face, and he went down like a rock. Rage was in both their eyes now, as Anakin stood up, wiping his bleeding lip on the back of his hand. His former apprentice just glared at him, as Obi-Wan's hand twitched towards his sabre hilt. Anakin's hand did the same. Then, Obi-Wan just muttered, "You deserved that," And made to walk out of the room.

Then, Anakin lunged at him, grabbing his hair in his hand, and shoving him with his shoulder. The door crashed to the ground as the twenty-three year old wrestled the older man to the ground. Obi-Wan flipped him over, and got back to his feet, clutching his head with his hand. Anakin wasn't done, he ran at him like a bull, and Obi-Wan blocked his punch, and struck him in the gut. Anakin roared in pain, and grabbed his Master by the arms, trying to pin him against the wall. Blood was starting to drip to the ground as Obi-Wan's nose broke, but he ignored it, the adrenaline starting to rush through his veins at that moment. Anakin and him lunged at each other like a pair of lions, and the next lunge Anakin did at his former Master caused them to go through the front door to the hut.

The landed on the ground, fighting each other to the death. Ahsoka squealed as the pair of them tripped her up, only to get caught by Jade. Obi-Wan was suddenly grabbed by someone, and Anakin was grabbed by someone also. The pair struggled in their captors' vice-grip hands, and, fortunately, Obi-Wan relaxed instantly. He glanced behind him to see the familiar scared face of Cody, and Anakin's right hand man, Rex holding Anakin back. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, who glared back. "What the blaze is going on here?" Lura demanded.

"He started it!" Anakin spat at her, still glaring at Obi-Wan. "He punched me!"

"Only because you have to always say the most stupid things to set me off Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted back at him. Anakin broke free of Rex's hold and dived for him, but Ahsoka and Jade grabbed him just in time.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin shouted at him angrily. "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY MASTER!"

"I SOMETIMES WISH I WEREN'T!!!" Obi-Wan bellowed back at him. "Get off me Cody!"

"No sir, not until you calm down!" Cody retorted, pinning Obi-Wan's arms behind his back. Obi-Wan forced him back, releasing the pressure on his arms, and walked away, leaving the scene behind him, wiping a gash where Anakin's metal fingers had managed to catch him. "Where are you going?"  
"To find Satine!" Obi-Wan shouted back at them, and, in an instant, he ran into the forest, and was gone.

Anakin watched him go, and calmed down instantly. He broke free from Ahsoka and Jade, staring at the spot where Obi-Wan had disappeared into the forest. He collapsed to his knees, and shook his head. "Please tell me I did not say that 'soka? Please?"

Ahsoka stood over him, hands on hips, and said, "I should give you a black eye, but I can't muster the will for it. You're not worth it." She waved her hand at him in a dismissal way, and walked off, Jade following, shaking her head at Anakin. Only Lura remained behind, and she picked him up off his knees to his feet.

"Now, tell me what you were fighting about."

* * *

**Ah, I love Jade. I think she is my best invention EVA! :D Smileys all around! They are the BEST! Post a smiley if you agree! **


	18. Trap

**Wow, I am doing good! How many updates in the past few minutes? Anyway, I have nearly finished the blasted thing; just one chapter and the Eppy to go!

* * *

**

TRAP

Obi-Wan walked towards the area he knew that Death Watch resided in, arms folded around his body to keep him warm in the shade, as the sun slowly rose before him. Wiping a fresh stream of blood from his split lip, he continued in the direction he knew that they were in.

Obi-Wan paused suddenly, as he heard the crack of a twig. Grabbing his sabre, he held it tightly in his hand, staring around for the source. Must be an animal, he thought to himself, and he made to carry on. The sound of running water came to his ears, and he walked towards it. He was thirsty after his quarrel with Anakin, and he needed to drink something instantly.

A small stream was running nearby, and he approached it. Kneeling down, he cupped his hands together, and scooped some water into them. Sipping slowly, he drained the water in his hands first, before going for another.

Then he heard a cat-yell, and someone flying through the air.

He turned just in time to leap to the side and evade Ventress' blades as she came towards him in a flying blur. Obi-Wan didn't have time to ignite his own sabre, as she swiped for him again, and he fell to the ground once more. Ventress bore down upon him, a smile playing onto her lips. "Well, I have you now, don't I you Jedi Fool!"

Obi-Wan rolled to dodge her attack, giving him enough time to ignite his sabre in a whitish blue. Ventress screamed as she ran towards him, twirling her dual blades. Obi-Wan blocked both blades, and pushed her back slightly. Ventress aimed for his head, and he leaned back a few times, dodging the attacks. Her kick to his stomach caused him to fly to the ground, and he raised his blade in time to block hers and they came down on him. He struggled against the strength of the two blades, and kicked her over him, making her land, screaming, to the ground. Getting up, Obi-Wan winced slightly as his injured side seemed to ache again. He needed to get out of here right now.

He bolted away, running as fast as he could to get away from her. As, he ran, he heard her cackle, as she ran in hot pursuit.

Obi-Wan felt the heat of Ventress' blade as she flung it towards him, and he jumped to the left, making it just fly over him harmlessly. Leaning against a tree, he watched as Ventress came towards him, and jumped up, disappearing into the branches. Extinguishing his blade, he watched with baited breath as Ventress passed below him. She stopped for a moment, and he remained as still as he could, watching as she turned around a few times, trying to find him, but, eventually, she ran in the direction she thought he was going in, and disappeared.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief, and jumped down from the tree, landing softly on his feet. Quickly, he ran, crouching slightly, back in the direction he came, trying to keep his mental shields up, just to stop Ventress from tracking him.

But something caused him to stop, and he ignited his sabre once more, as a silky voice came from the shadows. "Hello Obi-Wan."

Stellandra was walking towards him, sabre in hand and ignited. She smiled, showing her white teeth, as Obi-Wan moved into his Sonseru Stance, facing her instantly. She laughed. "Oh, come now. Why don't you just give up?"

"Tell me where Satine is!"

Stellandra smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I will tell you. And something else, but only when you are dying in my arms." She lunged for him, knocking him to the ground, and sending his sabre flying. Her red blade point was close, too close, to his chest, and it took all of his strength to stop the blade from coming near his heart. The heat singed his tunic, and, finally, he got the upper hand, and flipped her over him. Unfortunately, because she was so attuned to the Force, she was able to bend her body and land on her feet rather than fall flat on her face like Anakin would.

Obi-Wan turned onto his front and got up, watching as she came towards him, holding her blade behind her like he did.

She had the Sonseru style as well.

Obi-Wan extended his hand, causing his sabre to come into his hand instantly. Igniting it, he parried her blow, and pushed her back. It felt as though it would go the same way like his duel against Dooku, with him getting sliced in the leg and arm, with Anakin rescuing him,

Except Anakin wasn't here this time.

Obi-Wan pushed her to the ground, and disarmed her within seconds. As he stood over her, with his blade pushed, almost touching, against her neck, he said, "Tell me where Satine is!"

"She's safe. For now." Stellandra said, smiling. "You'll never see her ever again!"

Obi-Wan raised his blade.

Something struck him in the neck, and he stopped. Pain rose from the spot he was struck in, and his sabre dropped to the ground, and extinguished. Falling to his knees, he reached up to his neck and touched it. A needle, connected to a syringe, had penetrated his neck.

Taking it out, he felt his vision blur, as he stared at the apparatus, his hands beginning to shake.

He was having a fit.

Obi-Wan keeled to the side, as the veins in his neck turned blue, as the suppressants began to work against his cells. He was faltering, as the force began to leave him, twitching as the numbness began to turn to pain. His head was killing him now, and he groaned in pain, trying to ignore Stellandra as she laughed. He tried to pull himself to his sabre, but a silver boot stepped on his hand, stopping him, and nearly crushing his bones under the gauntlet. He managed to raise his head.

Pre Vizsla was smiling down at him, petting a long nozzle gun in his hands. "Hello again Master Jedi." He said, picking up Obi-Wan's sabre. "I believe this belongs to me now. Once again."

He fainted.

Vizsla smiled at the unconscious Jedi lying before him, fingering his light sabre and placing it on his belt. He signalled to the two men behind him, and they moved instantly to Kenobi's still form, lifting him into their arms, and carrying him towards a waiting speeder. Vizsla waited for Stellandra to get in with him, but she hesitated. Joining her, he asked. "Where is the bald woman now?"

"Right here," A silky voice sounded from close by. Ventress walked out of the shadows, her eyes full of rage. "I lost him!" She snapped.

"Actually," Stellandra said, taking the younger woman towards the speeder, as a small groan came from the back of the speeder. Ventress peered into the back, and saw Kenobi's still form. He gave another groan, and she moved his head to the side, spotting the blue veins retreating from a bruise. He had been injected with Force Suppressants. Ventress smirked, and turned to Stellandra, "Where's his sabre?"

"I have it here," Vizsla announced, touching the sabre hilt on his belt. "And it is rightfully mine."

"You know nothing on wielding a sabre!" Ventress sneered at him.

"Yeah, and I managed to hold him off and knock him off his feet," Vizsla retorted, fingering his black bladed sabre. "I would have gotten him if I had not made the error of retrieving my blade after he knocked it out of my hand!" He looked smugly at her. "And hung his hide on the wall as well!"

"You Mandos make me sick," Ventress hissed at him, as Kenobi started twitching; the suppressants were going to wear off soon. "I don't think you gave him enough."

Vizsla walked towards Kenobi, and pulled out a syringe, full of suppressants, and injected it into his arm. Kenobi fell limp, and Vizsla turned to his two men, and said, "Bind his hands and ankles with the Jedi Binders. The more we immobilize him, the better."

They instantly proceeded to bringing out binders, which cackled with electricity every moment. One grabbed Kenobi's wrists and the other tightened the binders on his wrists, making the metal cut into his skin and raw blood. They did the same with his ankles. Vizsla turned to the two Sith. "Let's go and reunite him with the Duchess, shall we?"

* * *

** Poor Obi-Wan. Always getting the worst of it! Stuff Anakin, you don't know pain yet! :P Damn these Smileys! :/**


	19. Satine's Escape

**Hello Again! REVIEWS PEOPLE!

* * *

**

SATINE'S ESCAPE

When Obi-Wan woke, he was in somewhere he was not familiar with. His head was hurting again, and not because Anakin had thumped him earlier, because his neck was sore, with a small spot tingling on his neck. He flexed his neck, before trying to get his bearings. Well, he was in a tent, for starters. There were...tools. Torture tools.

He was in a torture tent.

He tried to move, but his hands were bound tight behind him, and his ankles were bound as well. Obi-Wan struggled slightly, and instantly got a massive shock of electricity. Obi-Wan grunted in pain, and stopped struggling to relieve the pressure on his wrists. Panting, he tried to see if there was anyone else in the tent, but his vision behind him was blocked.

"Obi?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him. "Obi, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan managed to turn his head, and, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Satine, her face pale, blonde hair loose. He felt her shift behind her, and tried to touch her hands. He felt her shift again, and a pair of hands touched his. Obi-Wan tried to shift himself, so that he was next to her, but couldn't. "Satine." He said. "There's something I want to say to you."

"I know Obi," Satine said, placing her head almost on his shoulder. "But, let me say something. What happened last night? I don't regret it."

"Same." He answered. Satine sighed, and smiled slightly. But her smile fell, as she realised what he didn't know. Should she just tell him? "Satine, if we don't get out of this. I just want to say..." He seemed to hesitate, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"I know Obi,"

They fell quiet, and Obi-Wan waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Finally, he sighed, and asked. "So, what are they planning to do, exactly, to us?"

"I'm...scared of what they're going to do to you more than me Obi," She admitted. "I just, don't want them to hurt you."

"Satine," He started his voice low. "Please. You are more important than me, _to me_, a lowly Jedi."

Satine shifted behind him, and she said, "Obi, can you maybe...come closer?"

Obi-Wan shifted around the wooden plank holding the tent up in the middle. Satine sighed slightly as she became uncomfortable, but Obi-Wan leaned more to the right, making it easier for her to sit almost properly, in comfort. Obi-Wan bent his right leg against the ground, making his left leg get cramp. Satine shifted slightly, pushing herself into him. She placed her head against his shoulder, and he placed his head on top of hers. "Satine." He finally said, breaking the silence.

She snuggled closer to him, her hair tickling his exposed skin that wasn't covered by his beard. Satine turned to look up at him, and pressed her lips against his once more. Obi-Wan leaned into her kiss.

Someone clapped nearby, and they broke up instantly. Hidden in the shadows of the tent, was Pre Vizsla, a toothy smile on his lips. "Well well." He said, smirking. "I had never believed it when Tel Merrik had left his comm. Link on the Coronet. You truly are meant to be."

Obi-Wan glared up at him, and said. "Pre Vizsla. Care to tell me how you survived the execution?"

"Well, rather easily to be honest." He said, looking thoughtful. "I did have help by the remaining members of Death Watch. Oh!" He suddenly said, looking pleased. "I have something here that belongs to you Master Jedi." He held up Obi-Wan's sabre.

Obi-Wan stared, shocked at it, and instantly said, "Give that back to me!"

"Well, now it belongs to me!" Vizsla said. "That's if Ventress and Stellandra will let me slay you, finally." He smiles and kneels before Obi-Wan. "Satine will watch as I take you down, this afternoon. Which, reminds me." He turned to Satine and said, "My dear, please move away from him. After all, this is the last bit of contact you are going to get!"

He clicked his fingers, and two men appeared. Both men unlocked Satine from her binders and led her away to somewhere else in the tent. "May I also add, Master Jedi, which you are going to be part of the old torture techniques that my people use to do to the Jedi that they capture a thousand years ago."

He grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, and un-cuffed him from the central pillars, and replaced the cuffs back onto his wrists, making sure that his hands were behind his back. "Well," Vizsla smirked, pulling Obi-Wan towards one of the tables. "Might as well introduce you to the tools!"

He pulled a long sheet away from one of the tables, revealing tools of Evil before his eyes. Obi-Wan would have shrunk away if he had not tried to act strong for Satine, who was standing a few feet away. "What if I refuse to go with this hunt you want me to take part in?"

"Let's just say that dear Satine will suffer for every time you refuse to do what I say!" Vizsla sneered, and he nodded at the two men that held her. They both smiled, and one grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. She screamed as they dragged her into a separate area, and Obi-Wan instantly said. "Alright! Please, don't hurt her! I'll go through with it! I beg you!" He sank to his knees. "Please Vizsla, slay me now! Just let her go free!"

There was silence. Vizsla just stared at him, as Obi-Wan kept his eyes to the ground. Finally, he shouted, "Bring Satine here!"

The men returned, bringing Satine with them. She broke from their grips, and ran to Obi-Wan, who let her fling her arms around him. "Dear Duchess." Vizsla said. "Master Kenobi here has decided to join the Hunt that our people, until recently, used as a tradition. Better say goodbye to him now, in any way possible."

"Thank you Vizsla," Obi-Wan said coolly. "Give us a minute, will you!"

Vizsla and his men left them, and Satine turned to him, shock in her eyes. "Obi, why are you doing this?!"  
Obi-Wan smiled, and allowed his sabre to drop down onto his lap. "The cuffs stop me using the Force with my hands, but not my mind." He winked, and she took it into her hands.

"How do I turn it on?" She asked. But Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Go under the tent on the opposite side to the door. Do you remember that there is a forest close by? Go through it, and get to the Resistance. Tell them it's too late to save me, but to still come. I'll hold Vizsla off as long as I can." He closed his eyes. "Satine. Please. Just go."

"Obi," She started, and he opened his eyes. She was biting her lip, as though wanting to say something. Her hands quivered towards her stomach, but he took hardly any notice. "Please." She said, obviously deciding against telling him. "Please, hold them as long as you can. I'll try and get them here as quickly as possible." Satine placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him again. Obi-Wan savoured it as best as he could.

This, after all, may be the last time they would ever see each other again.

Satine left him, and ran towards the edge of the tent, and held it up, high enough for her to manage to get through. She turned to look at him, as he stared at her. Finally, she disappeared, his sabre latched onto her belt.

* * *

**SMILEY! :)**


	20. Mandalorian Traditions

**MANDALORIAN TRADITIONS**

The Death Watch trackers were after her now. Running, holding Obi-Wan's sabre in her hand. She could hear them shouting orders to each other.

Satine ran as quickly as she could, her small heeled boots starting to sink into the mud that was beginning to form; it was starting to rain. Clutching her stomach protectively, she continued running as fast as she could, but, suddenly, her feet got caught on something, making her fly through the air.

She landed in the mud, and instantly felt pain.

Satine struggled to get up, holding onto her lover's sabre as tight as she could. Her stomach felt wet, not because of the mud, but because of something else. Her hand was stained with blood.

_No!_

Satine stared at the blood on her hand, and glanced at her stomach. A small circle of blood was beginning to stain her light red (But now mucky) jacket. She heard the sound of heavy feet, and turned her head in the mud to look behind her.

Two Death Watch men grabbed her arms, and the other seized her hair.

"Thought you could get away you stupid woman?" The muscular one of the three said, smirking at her. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

The man turned to the others. "I don't think Vizsla would mind if we have a little_ fun_, will he lads?"

They chortled, and the muscular one pressed his face close to Satine's. "Why not a little smooch, Duchess?"

Satine kicked him instantly, and he backed off, laughing like a madman. The other two that were holding her were laughing as well. If only she could ignite Obi-Wan's sabre...

Suddenly, one of the men holding her fell forwards, yelling, as a blaster shot took his shoulder. The other two were beginning to back off, but, two shots later, they fell to the ground, dead; one with a shot through the head, and another with a shot through the heart.

"DUCHESS!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her.

"Jade?" Satine muttered, placing her hand on her bleeding stomach. Out of the bushes, five Resistance members, Jade and two familiar faces, holding ignited sabres, ran towards her. "Anakin, Ahsoka!"

"Are you alright Duchess?" Ahsoka asked, kneeling next to her and offering her a hand to help her up. Satine took it, and she pulled her up. Keeping her hand over her bleeding stomach, she turned to Anakin.

"Am I glad to see you! We have to hurry; Vizsla has Obi-Wan, and he's going to kill him this afternoon!" Satine stammered to them, but she began to feel dizzy due to her prolonged bleeding, which Jade noticed instantly.

"We have to get you to my mother," She said, holding her up. "Master Skywalker, can you carry her?"

"I don't seek the special treatment just now." Satine began, but Anakin had already scooped her into his arms, and was carrying her away from the dead Death Watch men. Satine placed her arms around his shoulders, while Ahsoka took a wipe from her belt bag and held it against her stomach. Satine watched as the familiar sounds and smells of the Resistance camp. Satine watched as Kappa and Lura ran towards her, and Lura instantly ordered Anakin to take her to the medical tent.

* * *

Lying on the bed, she watched as the medical Clones began their work, rolling up her shirt to just under her ribs, where a gaping wound was present just on her side. The Clone Medics tutted a few times at it, before starting to clean it out and sew it up. Taking a quick sample just in case she was given any poisons in her food or drink while held captive. She watched Lura stop the Clones before they began to test, and she took the sample herself, and she and Jade walked towards the opposite side of the tent, placing four spots of blood on a slide, Ahsoka watching fascinated. "What does that do?" She asked, leaning towards Jade, as she sat on a stool to put some spots of blue liquid on the blood.

"It tests for different things, and, for one particular one that me and my mother are more interested in." She used the syringe to drop some of the liquid on it. "Let's leave it for a minute."

Satine was telling Anakin something about Mandalorian traditions when they got over to them. "What happened in the past," Satine said, "Was that the Mandalorians would bind the Jedi's hands above their head. The Mandalorian who has chosen the Jedi that has been captured can slay the Jedi. They chose either their own weapon, or a specialised weapon that cuts the Force from the Jedi.

"Once rendered useless of the Force, the Jedi has no choice but to accept the fact that they may die, but they can chose to fight back." Satine paused to take a breath. "Then, the Mandalorian would fight the Jedi, with the only weapon being the one to slay the other with. If the Mandalorian overpowers the Jedi, for example, knocks them out long enough, then they kill the Jedi. They have to stab through the back, there's no choice." She stopped. "If the Mandalorian succeeds in killing the Jedi, they are allowed to keep the Jedi's sabre, which I have in my possession just now." She held out Obi-Wan's sabre, and Anakin took it and clipped it onto his belt. "I don't think Vizsla is going to hold back from beating Obi-Wan and killing him. He hates that he found out the truth about who leads Death Watch and revealed it to me."

"Well, we have half an hour until mid-day," Anakin said, "And if you're right, then we should get to Obi-Wan before Vizsla kills him." He turned as Jade and Lura walked back to where the blood samples were being held. They both stared at one, and, instantly, they paled.

"We need to speak with Satine right now," Lura said, her voice emotionless. "It is important that you are not here."

Anakin nodded, and he and they others walked out of the tent. Lura took a seat and perched herself on it, folding her hands together. "When?"  
"Pardon?" Satine asked.

"When did you and Obi-Wan...?" Lura said.

Satine rolled her eyes, and said. "Come on, we're adults, just say the word Lura!"

"What my mother is struggling to say is this." Jade said, trying to keep her confident composure. "When did you and Obi-Wan sleep together?"

Satine flushed, and said. "Why?"

"Does Stellandra know?" Lura demanded instantly. "Did she sense it?"

"She was babbling about it. She placed her hand over my stomach and said that she thought the timing was almost right. I just thought she was trying to scare me."

They both shared an uneasy glance, and Satine watched as Jade shot a glance over her shoulder to where the blood samples were. She instantly rushed towards them, and grabbed the one that was the only one to be tested, with the test liquid, with the liquid blue. The same liquid that was used to determine pregnancies; red was nothing, yellow was a possible pregnancy, and green was a definite pregnant.

The result was Green.

The sample dropped from her hands, and smashed on the ground.

Satine couldn't believe it.

She was Pregnant.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Bet you didn't expect that, did you?! Post your thoughts if its a boy or a girl!**


	21. The Fight

**THE FIGHT**

The Mandalorians came for him instantly, and they stripped him down to his hips, revealing his bare chest. Vizsla smiled as they began to paint the Ceremonial patterns on his muscular torso; a two-headed snake, mouth opened, on his front, and a two headed eagle on his back. Vizsla watched as they readied the device that would take Kenobi's force powers away from him for an hour at the most.

But that hour was not going to last long for Vizsla. He was going to kill him in a matter of minutes. But he knew what his over-confidence had done last time; Kenobi had escaped, injured, but alive, with the Duchess, taking his identity to the Republic.

"The painting is complete." One of his men said, placing the paint pot back on the table.

Vizsa stared at this perfect body in the mirror.

I am ready.

* * *

Obi-Wan was bare-chested, his hands tied above his head on the wooden plinth. People were already beginning to fill in the crater that he was in, the exact centre to be more precise, of. Stellandra and Ventress were standing on either side of him, and, occasionally, Ventress would sneak a glance at Obi-Wan's slightly muscular body, riddle with scars. She turned her lips into a sneer when he noticed, and said. "Nice body you Jedi Fool."

"Attracted to it, are you?" Stellandra jeered at her, and they both sniggered. The crowd was beginning to go quiet, as Vizsla walked in, with a painted animal on the front of his body. He had a knife in his hand.

Obi-Wan tried to not shiver, as Vizsla approached him, a smile appearing on his face. Ventress and Stellandra both walked away towards their seats, and the rest of the Mandalorians that were on the field walked away also, leaving just Obi-Wan and Vizsla in the field. Obi-Wan was now wishing that he had his sabre with him, and had hidden it well. His heart was racing, as Vizsla approached him, brandishing the knife in his hand. "Well, Kenobi." Vizsla hissed, placing the tip on Obi-Wan's cheek. "When I draw your blood on the weapon, your precious Force will not save you now!"

He reached to his belt, and held up his black bladed Sabre hilt, and flung it feet away. "This! Is my weapon I chose to slay the Jedi with!" He announced to the rest of Death Watch. He slides the knife from Obi-Wan's cheek, making his hiss in pain.

Blood was starting to run down his cheek, as Vizsla held the knife up, dripping with Obi-Wan's blood, and flung it at him. Obi-Wan waited for the knife to pierce his chest...

His hands fell, and the ropes landed with a dull thud on the ground. Obi-Wan stared at Vizsla, who smirked. "Get ready Kenobi, this is the last time you will ever fight. Or even breathe."

Obi-Wan waited for Vizsla to make his move, and, when it came, he was unprepared for it. Vizsla's fist connected with Obi-Wan's chest, and he was thrown backwards. Winded, Obi-Wan heard the cheers from the crowd, as Vizsla made his way towards his weapon. Obi-Wan tried to use the force, but found he couldn't. He ran instantly at Vizsa, and grabbed him from behind, and twisted his arms back. Vizsla, however, had anticipated his move, and back headed him, causing him to back off. Vizsla turned and grabbed Obi-Wan's right arm, and, with a crack, dislocated it. Obi-Wan tried to recover, but Vizsla punched him in the stomaahc, making his recently broken ribs to ache again. He smacked Obi-Wan in the face, causing the crowd to cheer.

Obi-Wan was thrown to the ground, dazed, and Vizsla turned his attention to him, raising his foot, ready to stamp it into Obi-Wan's body. But Obi-Wan acted quickly; he side-kicked Vizsla's ankles, tripping him, before tackling him to the ground, making him bang his head on the ground. Vizsla flipped him over, and he rolled onto his knees, turning as Vizsla began to recover. Obi-Wan darted towards Vizsla's casted sabre, almost reaching towards it, ready to use it if he needed it.

Something suddenly wrapped around his ankles, tripping him, and sending electricity through his body. He could see Vizsla holding some cable rod, with electricity surging through the cable towards Obi-Wan's ankle, shocking his body. Obi-Wan grabbed the cable in his hands, and pulled the cable towards him, and, when Vizsla got close enough, he reached his right leg up, and pressed his foot against Vizsla's neck, making him choke. The cable around his ankle stopped its electrical current stopped. Yet, it was still connected, so he grabbed Vizsla by the hair, and flung him away. Vizsla landed on the ground, and the crowd booed. Obi-Wan took his chance to releasing his ankle, just as he heard a sabre getting ignited behind him.

Obi-Wan turned to see Vizsla, holding his black bladed sabre in his hand. "This is over!" Vizsla snarled at him, his lip blooded.

Obi-Wan backed off, but Vizsla pulled another electric rod from his belt, and pressed the button, shooting more cables towards him. Obi-Wan raised his hands, but the cables ensnared around his arms and legs, pinning them to his side, making him fall to the ground. Vizsla ran at him, holding his blade high over his head, and smacked Obi-Wan in the face, breaking his cheek bone. Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground, feeling too dazed to do anything. Vizsla was smirking in triumph. "Finally," He said. "I get to slay the Great Negotiator!"

He raised the blade, point down.

He suddenly yelled, as a bolt struck him in the shoulder, making him drop his blade to the ground.

"TO YOUR STATIONS!" A Death Watch member shouted from the crowd.

There was gun fire, as the Resistance began entering the crater, and into the crowd. Obi-Wan could feel his force energy returning to his body, as someone grabbed him. He felt the heat of a sabre, as it cut through the cable that ensnared his body. He found himself getting raised, into a sitting position, and stared up into the face of Anakin Skywalker.

"You alright?" He grinned at him, holding out a sabre.

"Just some broken bones, but...nothing more." Obi-Wan struggled to say, as his cheek ached. Anakin nodded, and helped him up. "I know we are in the middle of a battle, but do you have my tunic, or something I can put on?"

Anakin handed him some robes, and he pulled them on gratefully. "Now," Anakin said, "Let's get you...AARRRGGGH!" He was cut off, as someone shoved him to the ground. Obi-Wan stared up to find Stellandra standing before him.

Obi-Wan, who was still weak, backed off from her, igniting his sabre.

"NO!" Lura screamed, and she shoved Obi-Wan to the side.

Obi-Wan landed hard on the ground, watching as Lura and Stellandra sized each other up, pacing around. "Well well. If it isn't the padawan learner of Master Kenobi? All grown up."

"You have not aged a day, my dear Stellandra." Lura said curtly, and Jade joined her side. "Let me introduce you to my daughter, Stellandra, who will be fighting you also." Jade smirked at the Sith Elder. "We have both been training for this for a long time, and we are not going to make the same mistake as last time!"

Stellandra lunged for them, her red bladed sabre clashing with their own. Obi-Wan was just left, lying on the ground, completely ignored. Then, he felt a pair of gentle hands touched his shoulders, and turned. Satine knelt next to him, and said, "Come on, put your arm around my shoulders. I'll lift you, like last time."

Obi-Wan extinguished his blade, and allowed Satine to raise him, taking his weight on her shoulders. Obi-Wan allowed her to half-carry him towards the entrance to the crater. Satine struggled slightly with his weight, so he shifted it slightly.

However, when they arrived, their way was blocked by Ahsoka and Ventress, who had both given up with using their sabres, and was instead using their fists and feet to attack one another. Obi-Wan heard Satine give a sigh of fear. "What do we do?" She asked, as the sound of blaster fire increased.

Obi-Wan released his arm from Satine's shoulders, and grabbed her hands, taking her towards a base that he could see in the side of the crater. Slowly, they went towards it, and entered.

Unaware that Vizsla was carefully following them through the fighting, holding his black bladed sabre in his hand.

He was going to slay the Jedi no matter what.

* * *

Lura and Jade swapped attacks on Stellandra, who seemed to be faltering against their combined effort, and skills, despite the fact that they were younger, and less experienced than she was. Force Lightning erupted from her hands, and, in unison, they raised their blades, and blocked it. Roaring in rage, she ran at them instantly, and disarmed Jade. "NO!" Lura was screaming, as Stellandra raised her blade, ready to sink it into Jade's body.

Lura shoved Stellandra back, making her fall to the ground. Jade was crawling to her sabre, which lay feet away. Lura suddenly could hear her Master's voice in her head.

_I am so sorry Lura, but you are going to die._

He had told her that when she was imprisoned by Death Watch earlier. Lura knew that, in order for Stellandra to get defeated, her daughter must become a Sith.

This was going to be the most selfish thing she was going to do, and her daughter may never recover from it.

Lura parried Stellandra's blade, and she knew, then, that she needed to let her guard down. She could so easily defeat her, but she would never turn to the dark side. She let her guard down...

The pain was excruciating, as Stellandra shoved her blade through Lura's stomach. Her scream echoed throughout the crater, but only her daughter ran towards her. "MUM!"

Lura was dying now, her blood slowly coming through her fingers, as her daughter held her close. "Now," Stellandra said, her voice sounding cruel. "Where is Kenobi? I have some unfinished business with him, since you interrupted our little confrontation earlier."

"Right here,"

A blue blade appeared through Stellandra's chest, and she fell to the ground as it was pulled out. Anakin was standing over her, watching as the Sith choked, blood appearing from her mouth. Jade stared up at the man before her, and said. "Only a Sith can kill her! How..."

"I don't know..." Anakin said slowly. "Right now, Pre Vizsla is tracking Obi-Wan, and I need to get to him before he kills Obi-Wan and Satine."

* * *

Satine opened the door as best as she could, and she and Obi-Wan (Well, Obi-Wan more than her) limped in. "Sit down here," Satine said calmly, and she led him towards a control panel. Obi-Wan slid down it, and watched as Satine sat next to him. "Will I put the lights on?"

"No." Obi-Wan said, as he heard someone enter the base below. "Keep the lights off, and move when I do. Follow as closely as you can. Stop when I tell you to, and go when I say."  
"The door t the control room opened, and he heard Vizsla shout. "Where are you Kenobi? Come out and let me slay you for once!"

Obi-Wan nodded to Satine, and he crawled towards the end of the panel, and snuck a glance. Vizsla was at the door, and he was igniting his sabre in a black glow. "Come out, Duchess. Let me take you back to your father!"

"What?" He heard Satine whisper, and she stopped beside Obi-Wan.

"I never told you. I hired those insurgents to attack Mandalore."  
Obi-Wan watched as Satine tensed next to him. He placed his hand on hers, keeping her calm.

"I want to share a little secret with you, my Duchess." Vizsla sneered, moving towards where he had heard their voices.

Satine followed Obi-Wan as he moved to the next panel, putting a reasonable distance between them and Vizsla.

"I killed your father Satine."

* * *

**Poor Satine! That's a shame!**


	22. One Last Kiss

**ONE LAST KISS**

Satine was in shock, and she could not breathe. Her blood was ice cold, and she could feel Obi-Wan halt next to her, also, and possibly, in shock as well.

Pre Vizsla had murdered her father. They were friends...

"NO! She screamed, and dived for him. But Obi-Wan pulled her back.

Vizsla seized his chance, diving for the distracted Jedi, raising his blade above his head, ready to swing it at him. Obi-Wan bent back slightly, but Vizsla landed on top of him, pinning him down instantly, holding his blade at Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan struggled to hold the blade at bay away from his neck, but Vizsla was too strong even for him.

Satine appeared from behind Vizsla, and grabbed his neck from behind in her arms, choking the life out of him. Obi-Wan gasped, as he saw the flame of anger in her eyes, wanting to kill Vizsla for what he did to her father...

"SATINE NO!" Obi-Wan yelled. Satine was smacked in the face by Vizsla, and she fell, cracking her head against the computer, collapsing onto the ground. Obi-Wan dived for Vizsla, disarming him in an instant. Vizsla pulled out a knife, but Obi-Wan was already heading towards some stairs. Vizsla was hot on his heels, as they emerged hundreds of feet above the base of the crater.

Obi-Wan heard Vizsla behind him instantly, and he turned, but was too slow to stop his fist as it connected with his face, causing him to fall face-down, on the ground. He felt Vizsla grab his tunic by the front, and the point of the knife as he readied to stab him. Suddenly, he gave a snarl, and Obi-Wan, still rather dazed, looked up.

Satine had somehow managed to climb up the stairs, the left side of her face blooded. Her hands were struggling against Vizsla's, trying to get the knife from his hands. Obi-Wan tried to push himself up, but he was shaking, still, from the blow. He gazed up at Satine and Vizsla, as they continued to struggle...

"SATINE!" Obi-Wan yelled, struggling to his feet, reaching for her instantly.

But it was too late; with a scream from Satine and a yell from Vizsla, they fell off the edge, dropping two hundred feet below. Obi-Wan ran to the edge, and jumped, his arms spread from his body like a bird, before pulling his limbs together, increasing his speed towards the ground. Satine saw him, the wind rushing through her hair, and he grabbed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he activated his grapple hook, which struck the top the base, and felt the jerk on his arm as they suddenly stopped. Vizsla was screaming, his wolf-face wide in fear, and his blade falling from his hand...

With a sickening crack, he struck the ground.

Obi-Wan could feel the grapple hook struggling to hold their weight, and heard a cracking noise as one of the small hooks on it closed, showering them in concrete. "Hold on," Obi-Wan said to Satine, and she placed her head against his chest. He swung them towards the platform of earth below the Base, and landed, softly, on the ground, both of them rolling.

Obi-Wan lay on his back, with Satine on top, panting. She was panting also, and raised her head from her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. You?" Obi-Wan asked back. She smiled, and shifted, making him grunt in pain. "Can you...?"

"Sorry." The pain stopped, and she rolled off him. Obi-Wan gave some gasps of air, and turned to see Satine lying next to him, holding a hand to her head-wound. "Obi?" She said, turning to him. "What about Stellandra and the other woman?"

"Don't think about them just now." Obi-Wan said, pushing himself onto his elbows. "We're safe up here; no-one knows we are here."

Satine turned her head towards him, as the afternoon sun began to set over them. Obi-Wan reached over, and, ignoring the sounds of the battle, he kissed her. Satine reached her arms around his shoulders. He broke the kiss, and stared down at her.

"Satine...we can't."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "I understand."

Obi-Wan moved off her, and he helped her up. He crouched slightly, "Get on my back, and I'll carry you."

She climbed onto his back, and, together, they returned to the crater's surface, as the cheers of victory for the Clones and the Resistance echoed around them.


	23. Talking with Ghosts

**Thanks to RoMythe for suggesting this chapter. Here it is, the last Chapter. Then the Epilogue! Review until your last Breath!

* * *

**

TALKING WITH THE GHOSTS

The sun was beaming down through the glass dome that surrounds the Capitol City of Mandalore. The Republican Cruiser that had landed at the Ship Dock was being loaded again of the Weapons they had used to defeat Death Watch; but there were members still at large, and Ventress had escaped, after disarming Ahsoka and running when she realised that it was only her, some of Death Watch and most of the Droids.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the sun, his face gazing at the sky, trying to come to terms that Stellandra was gone, dead, and was never going to come after him again. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked around. Anakin sat next to him, and smiled. "So," He said, stretching. "Time to go soon, don't you?"

"I suppose."

Anakin saw the change in mood that his Master now had. "Alright, something is bothering you." He said, frowning. "What's up?"

Obi-Wan got to his feet, and folded his arms. "Anakin. I'm glad she is gone, but, when Lura let e see that memory, of my parents, I felt...happy."

Anakin nodded, a look of understanding on his face, as Obi-Wan turned to see him. "I just want to ask them...and tell them..." He shook his head, and Anakin instantly got up, almost towering over him. "I wanted to ask them if they truly cared for me, or was I my father's ticket to getting rid of that Sith Elder. It felt as though I was born for that purpose, and nothing else."

Anakin nodded again, but he said, "Obi-Wan. You are here for a purpose. Look what you have done! I mean, if I had a life like you had, I would feel I had a purpose! You killed Darth Maul; you saved me so many times until you started getting a bit careless. You helped me through therapy after I lost my arm and you helped me through so many tough times." Anakin smiled at him. "Plus, you trained me, and Ahsoka looks up to you as a father, like I do."

"And you as an annoying big brother," Obi-Wan chuckled, and Anakin nodded, before realising what he had said and saying, "Hey!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, and, suddenly, shivered.

_Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan turned at the sound of the voice, and Anakin, too, had turned. They both gazed around, their sabres in their hands. Then, they saw a cloaked figure, watching them. Igniting their sabres in unison, they stared at the figure, waiting for them to make a move. But then, the figure held out their hand, and began to beckon towards them.

To follow them.

In a trance, both Obi-Wan and Anakin followed the cloaked figure as it walked away, quickly at first, but then slowed as they approached corridors with more than one direction. Finally, it disappeared through a wall, into a room that Obi-Wan knew was empty; it was Satine's old nursery, when she was younger. She had told him that.

Carefully, he extended a hand, and turned the door handle, and it opened with ease. Both he and Anakin walked into the centre of the room, and it closed instantly behind them.

The cloaked figure came from behind them, and stopped in front of them. Another figure, this time taller, came from behind, and, in unison, they lowered their hoods.

Obi-Wan's sabre clattered to the ground, extinguishing instantly, as he stared, opened mouthed at the people before him.

Tall as Anakin, with brown hair and mahogany eyes, was Obi-Wan's father. The woman had auburn hair and blue eyes. Anakin blinked in turn at each of them, and then turned to Obi-Wan and gawped. "Who are they?"

"They're...They're my...parents." Obi-Wan stammered. Anakin just gawped at him again, and watched as Obi-Wan's father smiled at him.

"Hello son." He said, opening his arms. Adeola just smiled at him, her blue eyes bright and sparkling. "Long time, no see."

"How could you be here?!" Obi-Wan asked, picking up his sabre from the ground. "I mean...you're dead!"

Adeola turned to her husband, and said, "We were allowed a few minutes to come through after Stellandra was killed. Lura helped open the gap. She's fine." She added, as Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask. "Just, trying to get use to the idea that she is dead."

"How is her daughter?" Kenobi asked.

"She is coping," Anakin answered, still awestruck about the fact that he was talking to two dead people.

"There is not enough time, Obi," Adeola said, placing her hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. "We just had to tell you...that we love you and are proud of you, no matter what."

Obi-Wan fell to his knees and Adeola joined him, holding him close to her, wrapping her arms around him like the mother she was. Kenobi smiled at Anakin, and joined her. "My son," He said. "You know we will be with you.

"Always."

* * *

"Goodbye Obi-Wan," Satine said, hugging him briefly.

"And you Duchess."

They were nearly ready to leave, and the cruiser's massive engines were getting ready to ignite for the long ascend to the atmosphere. Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting at the platform, watching as Obi-Wan and Satine exchanged parting hugs, obviously knowing that they may never see each other ever again. Jade joined Ahsoka, and tugged at her padawan chain.

"Ouch!" She squealed, and smiled at her. "Jade! Are you coming with us?"  
Anakin turned to regard the slightly younger Jedi, and smiled. "I think if you come, they would knight you. You could become part of the Order!"

"Actually, and Obi-Wan knows this," Jade said, and she looks really sorry. "I'm staying."

Anakin and Ahsoka both swapped shocked glances, and instantly, Ahsoka asked. "Why? Please don't leave me the only girl in this trio! I need..." She stopped, and looked down, her eyes full of tears.

Jade placed her hands on her shoulders, and said, "Ahsoka. Listen to me. You are tougher than I am. You need to look after your Master. Promise me that." She smiled, as Ahsoka glanced up at her, and nodded. "I have to stay. I don't have much choice. I need to protect Satine from the Separatists, and that's why I am remaining here." She turned to Anakin. "Skywalker. Be careful. Stellandra was killed by a Jedi, not a Sith, but that means that there is something not right with you. Just, be careful, alright?"

He nodded, and, as Obi-Wan walked towards them, Satine with him, Jade approached them. She bowed at Obi-Wan, and he bowed back. "You can have this," Jade said, unclipping her sabre from her belt. "Back."

Obi-Wan, however, held up his hands and shook his head. "I have never found your sabre, Jade. Keep it. You might need it."

Jade smiled, as the auburn haired Master walked towards the ramp into the cruiser, and, together, he and the others walked up the ramp into the cruiser.

And, moments later, they were gone.

Jade felt Satine give a sigh next to her. "Well, that's that." She said.

"Not yet," Jade said, smiling at her. She sneaked a glance at Satine's stomach. "We have a little one to prepare for, don't we?"

Satine chortled, and, together, they walked back into the city.


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_Two Years Later........_

"KIARA-WAN KENOBI!" Jade screamed at her, "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The auburn haired girl stopped just short of the gate that led out from the palace, and turned, her blue eyes staring at her carer and still Jedi, Jade Selina. Jade could tell what had attracted the girl to the gate; it was the sound of playing children. Poor Kiara was hidden away her whole life, to keep her safe from both the Jedi and the Empire. If Darth Vader knew of her existence, and who her father was... they were in trouble. It had been only a week since the fall of the Republic, and the massive broadcast about the Emperor's new leader of the Empire's Army was tall, menacing and horrible looking. Kiara sometimes cried when she heard his voice, and Jade could tell why; she knew that it was Anakin Skywalker in that suit, and so did the girl.

The girl only came to her knees when she finally came up to her. Plonking herself on the ground, she crossed her arms and pouted her lips. This was not Satine. This was _Obi-Wan_.

Kiara had his hair colour, eye colour and shape, and the high cheek bones that he had, as well as his skin tone. The rest, her nose, jaw and hair-line, were Satine's. Satine was still the Child's mother, no doubt, but, right now, they had to be careful. Kiara was Force Sensitive, and the Emperor had released a message that any person who harboured Jedi children was to be sentenced to death. Jade didn't know how long they had left until the Empire came calling; they got Kappa and executed him.

Jade reached down and picked up the Child, holding her against her hip. Kiara giggled, and tugged at Jade's head-tail, making her say, "Don't pull Jade's head-tail Kiara, or Jade will get mad!"

Kiara looked sorry, and pouted her lips again.

The Children had stopped playing in the streets, and were coming to the gate, curious to see the New Heir to the Throne of Mandalore. They were whispering in enthusiasm, and, suddenly, as Jade turned to leave, their cries of happiness developed into screams, as a massive ear-splitting creaking noise sounded.

Jade turned to look at Kiara, who had her hands up, using the Force to bend the gate over. The doors opened, and Satine ran out, fear on her face as a Storm Trooper turned to see what the noise was about...

"Get her inside!" Satine shouted at her, ushering her daughter into her arms. "Now!"

Later that night, the city burned, and Jade and Kiara were forced to flee, while Satine tried to stop Vader and his men from hunting her daughter.

* * *

"See Jade!" The eleven year old said, holding her sabre high in the air. "I did it!"

"Yes you did," Jade marvelled at the new sabre. Kiara was more like her father each day; his actions, the sighing at something she didn't approve of, and the crossing of the arms. Kiara's hair was shorter, and a padawan braid was visible behind her right ear. Her attire was the usual ones for the Jedi, and she had light tan boots and cloak. Jade couldn't believe that the girl was growing too quickly. "And, padawan, it's 'Master'. Only call me Jade when I say you can, alright?"

* * *

A padawan learner stood not far from the woman, not getting any attention. This was Bail Organa's idea, not hers. The woman turned her blue eyes onto the Togruta, as she sat, fiddling with her sabre, which had a green crystal. Most sabres were second hand, and this one belonged to Ahsoka Tano. The woman had read about this particular Togruta; she was the niece of Tano, and looked similar, apart from the fact her blue rings around her head-tails were darker, and her skin was a deeper orange. Her name was Isonar Taln. The woman approached her, and said, "Isonar Taln, would you like to be my padawan learner?"

Isonar raised her head, and instantly stood to attention; she was only twelve. "Yes, Master Kenobi."

Kiara smiled at the girl's eagerness, and she started moving away. "Come Padawan, let's go."

* * *

Meeting her father was not on her agenda for today. Kiara's ship had been shot down, and she was injured when the Tusken Raider's had attacked her, but an auburn haired Jedi saved her. It was then she realised who he was; Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who never knew she existed. When she told him, his words were not what she had expected.

"I always knew that, somewhere, you existed." He said. "And I am glad you are here. You are beautiful."

Kiara cried into his lap, as he hushed her. Now, they both knew that each other were alive. Obi-Wan was desperate to spend as much time with her as possible, before the Empire caught up with her. Then, she had to leave, with a fresh picture to add to her locket, which concealed a picture of her mother, and an empty slot for her father. It was when he was younger, a general in the Clone Wars.

* * *

Vader was coming towards her, as she held her blue blade above her head, in her Sonseru stance. He halted, noting her tied-up auburn hair and blue eyes. "So," He said, "It is true. There is a daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi after all. How fitting that you two are going to share the same fate."  
She cursed and parried his attack.

* * *

The fall of the Empire was glorious for her. The End of the Torture of many innocents lives. And also, the proposal of Jackson, a Former assassin for Vader, who had been sent to kill her.

They were on Endor, and Kiara was twenty-five, Jackson was twenty-six and Isonar was seventeen. They were just watching the Ewoks dance, when Jackson took her hand, and led her away, towards where the ghost of her father and Yoda stood, shimmering lightly. He got down on one knee, and spoke the magic words.

"Kiara-Wan Kenobi. Will you marry me?"

Kiara smiled, and said, "Yes. I will."

Her father looked ready to cry, his blue eyes shimmering as she accepted the ring, and they hugged, just as Luke Skywalker came towards her, as the ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared next to Yoda, smiling.

For once, both the Skywalker and Kenobi families found Peace.

* * *

**Cool Ending. Hope you all enjoyed this. I had to replace the previous post, just because....well, it had mistakes in it. The Fourth book (Not the Fifth as I wrote down earlier) is called Jedi Master Series: The Discples and might be a crossover, because it involves both Garen Muln and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the story. Might be out this Summer. Maybe next year if I'm unlucky. I'm going to start writing it tonight and get the First Part (Yes, it's in parts now!) Underway.**

**Thanks to all my Loyal Reviewers.**

**TimeXGeneralXTanya**


End file.
